Destinado a ser
by alima21
Summary: Dos personas descubren que odio no es lo único que sienten el uno por el otro. Slash y Mpreg. SSHP. Traducción con consentimiento de la Autora: Requiem of a Drean
1. Default Chapter

Título: ¿¿¿Destinado a ser?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Traductoras: Alima21

Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes y co-poseo el argumento con un amigo

N/T: Bueno, aquí tienen una nueva historia. Al comiendo es un poquillo complicada de seguir, y de traducir, porque la historia va cambiando de narrador. Sin embargo, el argumento es lindo y nos perece que vale la pena traducirla. Esperamos que les guste. Besitos a todos y bienvenidos.

Capítulo 1 El Comienzo 

Harry Potter podía ser un idiota a veces. Por ejemplo, sólo él era capaz de encontrar un hechizo que implicaba 'Compañeros de Alma' cuando lo que se les había pedido era hallar un simple hechizo de transfiguración animal. Y era lo peor y también lo mejor que podía haber hecho en su sexto año.

**Sala Común de Gryffindor  
**

** POV de Harry  
**

"L'Anima Gemella:

Attraverso questo fuoco me dice, dice a me che sono significato per essere con. Ho bisogno di loro qui con me, fianco a fianco insieme per sempre."

"_El Alma Gemela: _

_A través de este fuego que me dice, me dice a mí que fui creado para estar con esa persona. La necesito aquí conmigo, lado a lado, juntos para siempre."  
_

Seguí las instrucciones de la carta. Diciendo el hechizo exactamente en el momento correcto. Luego miré al fuego y me desplomé en el suelo después de sentir un extraño poder entrando a través de mi cuerpo.

**10 minutos más tarde **

Despertando, me vi acostado sobre mi espalda y en la enfermería. Vi a Hermione y Ron parados al lado de mi cama.

¿Harry, qué sucedió?- preguntó Hermione con voz preocupada.

Umm, buena pregunta. Estaba practicando un hechizo para la clase de la Profesora McGonagall y caí en el suelo después de terminar de lanzarlo. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-La Profesora McGonagall te encontró en el suelo cuando vino a hacer las rondas diarias para chequear a los estudiantes.

-Déjame solo, vieja loca. Estoy bien y no necesitas pincharme para asegurarte de eso- gritó el Profesor Snape en ese momento, mientras Madame Pomfrey intentaba conseguir que se sentara.

Sentí una clase de tirón en mi corazón cuando oí la voz del Profesor Snape.

Severus, siéntate en este instante.

No.

Bien, lo haré a tu manera- sacó su varita y lo aturdió.- Ahora puedo hacer mi trabajo.

Ella procedió a hacer un par de pruebas y después le lanzó la contra-maldición.

Estabas mal, Severus, tenías una concusión.

Bien, eso es algo de menor importancia y habría vivido con ello.

Entonces salió furioso de la enfermería con su capa ondeando detrás de él como de costumbre.

¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunté a mis amigos.

-Encontraron a Snape desplomado en el suelo también. Lo trajeron aquí y ha estado peleando con Madame Pomfrey desde el momento que despertó. Era hora de que lo desmayara.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Hermione cuando oyó lo que Ron me explicaba.

¿Qué pasa Hermione?"

Nada en realidad. Harry, sólo una cosita, ¿cuál era el nombre del hechizo que practicabas?

-No sé, algo en francés o italiano, L' Ani... L'Ani, algo así…

¿Crees que el libro aún estará en la sala común o piensas que la Profesora McGonagall lo tomó?

Apuesto que todavía está allí.

Harry, te veré en la sala común, tengo que ir a mirar algo.

Vale, hasta luego.

Entonces, Hermione dio la vuelta y salió de la enfermería bastante apresurada. Ron y yo nos miramos uno al otro, luego supliqué:

Ron, trae a Madame Pomfrey de modo que pueda salir de aquí.

-Vale

Ron encontró a Madame Pomfrey y ella me dio una completa lista de cuidados (algo que era bastante raro). Me levanté, y Ron y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a la sala común para encontrar a Hermione.

**De regreso a la Sala Común  
**

Hey, Hermione, ¿encontraste el libro?

Bien, sí y no.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- preguntó Ron sarcásticamente.

Bien, significa que sé dónde está pero no puedo conseguirlo.

¿Por qué no puedes conseguirlo? ¿Dónde está?- pregunté.

Lo tiene la Profesora McGonagall. Y ella no me lo me va a dar, ni a ti, Ron.

¿Por qué?

Cómo supongo que ya sabes, no puedo leer su mente, pero tengo la sensación de que ella no quiere que sepas qué tipo de hechizo hiciste.

Y eso por qué, yo sé exactamente qué clase de hechizo lancé. Era uno que debería transformarme en un animal.

¿Entonces por qué no eres un animal ahora, Harry?

Probablemente lo hice mal o algo.

De todas maneras, necesitamos conseguir ese libro de modo que pueda ver lo que hiciste.

-Vale, en algunas horas utilizaré mi capa de invisibilidad y lo traeré para que lo mires.

Luego Ron y yo nos sentamos para jugar algunas partidas de ajedrez mágico.

Las 10 esa noche 

-Bien, me voy. Debo regresar en unos quince o veinte minutos.

Vale, te veremos entonces. Y ten cuidado.

Me puse la capa y salí a través del agujero del retrato. Saqué el mapa del merodeador y lo miré. La Profesora McGonagall aún estaba en su oficina. Pronto ella estaría saliendo hacia la sala común de Gryffindor para asegurarse de que todos fueran a acostarse. Así que corrí a su oficina. Llegué allí justo cuando ella dejaba la oficina y me deslicé dentro al tiempo que la profesora cerraba la puerta. Tenía cerca de 10 minutos para encontrar el libro y estar fuera de allí antes de que regresara.

Así que comencé a buscar en el lugar más obvio, el cajón de su escritorio donde guardaba los objetos confiscados. Casi todos los Gryffindor sabían donde estaba ese cajón porque a todos se les había confiscado algo. Lo abrí y busqué a través de todo lo que estaba allí dentro. Nada. Miré alrededor de la habitación y vi una estantería. Bien, si ella no quisiera regresármelo, ¿por qué no ocultarlo entre sus libros?. Caminé hacia la estantería y comencé a hojear los títulos de los tomos hasta que finalmente lo vi _'Cien Hechizos_.' Cogí el libro y miré el mapa de los merodeadores. McGonagall estaba caminando de hacia la oficina y, de hecho, ya casi estaba allí. Puse rápidamente la capa sobre mi cabeza y me aseguré que el libro y yo estuviéramos ocultos. Luego me paré cerca de la puerta y esperé a que McGonagall entrara.

Mientras ella abría la puerta me deslicé fuera, pero en mi apuro empujé ligeramente a McGonagall. Ella se quedó inmóvil por unos minutos, luego miró alrededor rápidamente y por último lo descartó, creyendo que había tropezado con algo. Continué mi camino a la sala común de Gryffindor, agradecido que McGonagall no hubiera pensado nada de tan repentino tropezón. Alcanzando el retrato, murmuré la contraseña, entré a la sala común y me dirigí a los dormitorios de chicos. Estaba absolutamente cansado y necesitaba dormir.

**La mañana siguiente **

** POV de Severus **

Desperté la siguiente mañana con cierto sobresalto. Sentía literalmente como mi corazón estaba doliendo. Y no podía pensar en nada que lo causara. Intenté no pensar en ello y continué preparándome para el día.

En el desayuno me serví mi pequeña ración habitual de alimentos y comencé a comer. Apenas podía comer. Continué observando alrededor de la sala, sin apenas ver a los estudiantes. Entonces mis ojos vagaron a la mesa de Gryffindor y vi a Harry con su pequeño grupo de amigos. En ese momento sentí mi corazón dar un pequeño tirón. Estaba siendo atraído por Harry Potter.

** POV de Harry's **

La mañana siguiente me levanté un poco cansado pero bastante fresco. Salí de mi cama y me dirigí a la ducha. Estaba pensando en el libro y el hechizo que había dicho. ¿Cómo es que pude haber estropeado ese hechizo? Soy bueno en Transformaciones, de hecho, era mi mejor clase. Pero todavía seguía siendo humano, por no mencionar que me dolía el pecho. Estaba cansado de ello así que cogí el libro 'Cien Hechizos' y salí a desayunar. Llegué a la mesa de Gryffindor y me senté al lado de Ron que estaba empujando la comida en su boca.

Ron. realmente deberías comer más despacio. Es asqueroso verte así.

Hmmmm, bien.

Y Ron redujo un tanto su ritmo. Después me giré hacia Hermione y le entregué el libro.

El hechizo está en la página veintisiete. L'Anima Gemella. Creo que significa "El Gen Animal". Aunque no soy capaz de decirlo. Hay muchos idiomas, así que sólo busqué en unos diez y decidí que eso era lo que significaba.

Vale, gracias Harry.

**De vuelta a la Sala Común **

**POV de Hermione **

Me pare y abandoné el Gran Comedor, encaminándome de regreso a la sala común. Cuando llegué allí, abrí el libro en la página veintisiete. Bastante segura de que ahí estaría pero yo no podría leerlo. Tenía la esperanza que estuviera escrito en Latín o Francés, de forma que pudiera entender algo, pero no estaba en ninguno de ellos. Era un idioma usado en la actualidad y era Europeo. Así que me encaminé a la biblioteca y busqué un libro para traducir idiomas. Encontré uno adecuado y lancé un hechizo sencillo que me permitiera ver las palabras transformándose en algún idioma que yo entendiera.

Dime tus secretos, no me digas mentiras, ¿Qué hay en el interior?

Entonces apunte mi varita hacia la página y ésta cambió del italiano al inglés. En el mismo encabezado de la página leí el título 'Compañeros del Alma'. Cuando Ron le había contado a Harry la historia de Snape ya había imaginado de que clase de hechizo se trataba, pero ahora estoy segura. Harry y el Profesor Snape son compañeros del alma. ¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Harry?

Continuará...

Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Esperamos comentarios a ver qué les parece. Besitos


	2. Chapter 2

Título¿¿¿Destinado a ser?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Traductoras: Alima21

Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes y co-poseo el argumento con un amigo

**Capítulo 2**

**Encontrando el amor en un lugar inesperado**

**POV de Hermione **

"¿_Qué voy a decirle? Él nunca me creería. Oh, bien, se lo diré tan pronto como sea posible. Necesito ir a clases_" Y con eso en mente, me dirigí hacia Herbología

No pude decirle nada a Harry es Herbología porque de nuevo estábamos sembrando Mandrágoras y llevábamos orejeras puestas. Después de clases nos encaminamos hacia Pociones

**POV de Harry**

Yo había quedado en hablar con la Profesora Sprout al terminar la clase de Herbología. Quería preguntarme si me gustaría tomar un curso de aprendizaje con ella al terminar la escuela. Le dije que lo pensaría y me dirigí a la clase de Pociones. Les había dicho a Ron y Hermione que se adelantaran porque no sabía cuanto tiempo duraría mi reunión. Llegue a Pociones antes que Snape, y rápidamente me senté al lado de Hermione. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes que Snape llegara con su capa ondeando tras él.

Bien¿qué están esperando para empezar a trabajar en lo asignado?- preguntó, moviendo la varita sobre el pizarrón, mientras aparecían las instrucciones.

Cada quien formó un equipo con alguien así que yo trabajé con Hermione. Caminé a tomar los ingredientes que necesitábamos, se los llevé a Hermione y empezamos a preparar la poción. Ella estaba inusualmente inquieta y sólo me hablaba cuando tenía que preguntarme o pedirme algo. Finalmente, le pregunté:

¿Hermione, qué pasa? Has estado muy callada desde que llegué.

No es nada, sólo estaba pensando en el hechizo que lanzaste ayer.

¿Entonces ya sabes qué es?

Sí, y Harry, creo que esto no te va a gustar.

¿De qué se trata?

Entonces¿cuál fue el hechizo?

Fue un hechizo para encontrar tu Alma Gemela.

Oh... Bien¿y cómo puedo saber quién es?

Harry, es Snape

¿Harry¿Te sientes bien?

¿Harry?

Yo no... – entonces caí al piso, desmayado.

**POV de Hermione**

Profesor Snape, venga rápido.

¿Qué pasa, señorita Granger?

Harry se desmayó, señor?

Bien, entonces le sugiero que lo lleve a la enfermería.

Pero no podré terminar mi poción, señor.

Bien, yo lo llevaré. Draco, vigila la clase- Draco asintió y Snape levitó a Harry y lo llevó a la enfermería.

Observé al Profesor Snape abrir la puerta y llevar a Harry con Madame Pomfrey.

Apuesto a que el estúpido cretino trató de lanzar otro hechizo- dijo Draco, complacido.

Cierra la boca, Malfoy- exclamé.

Oh, miren como tiemblo con la Sangresucia- expresó Draco, con tono de burla.

Yo me giré y me alejé para terminar mi poción.

**En la Enfermería**

**POV de Severus**

Severus¿qué pasó? Es la segunda vez que ustedes dos terminan aquí.

Se desmayó. Y ninguno de sus viajes aquí han tenido que ver conmigo.

¿Por qué se desmayó?

No lo sé, pero cuando venga la señorita Granger puedes preguntarle.

¿Él estaba en tu clase o no¿Por qué no puedes decirme lo que pasó?

Porque, contrario a la creencia popular, yo no tengo ojos detrás de mi cabeza. Estaba ocupado en mi trabajo.

Madame Pomfrey suspiró mientras continuaba tratando de despertar a Harry. Finalmente, empuñó su varita y musitó:

Enervate.

El chico despertó lentamente, murmurando:

No, no Snape, no él.

Y luego abrió los ojos y dejó que se ajustaran a la repentina luz. Él me miró y luego miró a Madame Pomfrey, antes de preguntar con voz lastimera.

¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Sugiero que no lloriquee, no es muy conveniente para usted- le dije con voz fría. Harry me miró y luego dijo:

¿Qué hace él aquí?

Yo fui quien lo trajo aquí. Y usted necesita mostrar un poco más de respeto hacia sus mayores.

Sí, señor. ¿Puedo regresar a la clase, o hacer lo que tengo que hacer antes de que empiece el almuerzo?- le preguntó Harry a Madame Pomfrey.

Puedes regresar a clase, pero debes ser más cuidadoso- le dijo Madame Pomfray.

Sí, madame, lo seré.

Vale. Severus, tú también puedes regresar a tu clase.

**Caminando de regreso**

**Autora **

Luego Harry y Snape salieron, caminaron en dirección a las mazmorras en silencio. Harry estaba pensando sobre lo que Hermione le había dicho acerca de Snape, _'Ustedes son almas gemelas, Harry'_. Estaba un poco nervioso pensando sobre todo, y aunque estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por evitarlo, no estaba funcionando.

Snape estaba pensando en lo que Harry había murmurado mientras despertaba.

"¿_Por qué diría 'no, no Snape, no él'? No tiene ningún sentido"_

Para romper el silencio, Snape comentó:

Sugiero que no vuelva a desmayarse en clase. Al menos no en la mía. La próxima vez lo dejaré ahí hasta que despierte por su cuenta.

Sí, señor. Trataré de que no se repita. Yo sólo estaba impactado.

¿Por la señorita Granger¿Realmente hay algo que ella pueda decir o hacer que impacte a alguien? Pareciera imposible.

Bien, sí, señor. Ella simplemente dijo algo que yo no quería oír.

La próxima vez no escuche. Es sólo cuestión de fuerza.

Vale.

**POV de Harry **

Nos detuvimos frente a las mazmorras y Snape abrió la puerta y entró primero. Yo caminé detrás de él y ambos actuamos como si nunca hubiéramos abandonado el salón de clases ni tenido una conversación. Yo me fui a sentar al lado de Hermione e hice mi mejor intento por ignorar sus preguntas sobre lo que había pasado. Fui capaz de contenerla hasta el final de la clase.

Harry¿podrías, por favor, contarme lo que pasó?- dijo tan pronto salimos de las mazmorras.

Me desmayé por lo que dijiste- repliqué, sólo para lograr que Hermione enloqueciera.

Eso ya lo sé. ¿Qué pasó después que despertaste en la enfermería?

Desperté y miré a Madame Pomfrey, y me quejé por estar ahí...Luego regresamos a las mazmorras.

¿Snape te dijo que me ignoraras?

Sí, y estaría dispuesto a aceptar las advertencia y dejar de escucharte, si eso significara que nunca voy a tener que oír que menciones mi nombre, almas gemelas y Snape en la misma oración.

Harry Potter, eres insufrible. Tú eres el que lanzaste un hechizo del que no sabías absolutamente nada.

Bien, eso puede ser verdad, pero por favor, si tu sigues hablando del asunto alguien va a descubrirlo, y justo ahora estoy tratando de resolver todo.

Bien.

Entonces Hermione claudicó con tanta rapidez como había empezado. Iba a permitir que hiciera las cosas a mi modo y yo estaba agradecido por eso. Mientras tanto, yo que seguía caminando distraído, fui a dar justo contra Dumbledore.

Lo siento, profesor, no lo vi. Estaba pensando y no me fijé por donde iba.

Potter¿usted intentando pensar? Eso parece un tanto peligroso para usted- comentó Snape, con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras pasaba junto a nosotros dos.

No hay problema, Harry. Y Severus, quédate aquí un minuto. Harry, Severus, justamente estaba buscándolos a ustedes dos. Supongo que las cosas tienen un modo de funcionar por si solas. Por favor, acompáñenme a mi oficina.

Sí, señor- dijimos Snape y yo simultáneamente.

Así que, Snape y yo seguimos tranquilamente a Dumbledore hasta su oficina. Esperamos en silencio mientras subíamos por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos a su oficina, tomamos asiento mientras el Director se sentaba tras su escritorio.

¿Un caramelo de limón?- tanto Snape como yo rehusamos, y yo fui el primero en hablar.

¿Profesor Dumbledore, de qué se trata todo esto?

Vaya, veo que quieres ir directo al punto, pero Harry, dado que tienes una amiga como la señorita Granger, probablemente ya sepas de qué se trata el hechizo que lanzaste.

Sí, señor, lo sé.

Bien, Harry, estamos aquí para hablar sobre ese hechizo. El Profesor Snape no sabe sobre eso y necesitamos discutir qué acciones serán tomadas.

Bueno¿es que ninguno de ustedes dos piensa decirme de qué se trata?

Severus, eres el alma gemela de Harry.

¡NO!

Cálmate, Severus. No es tan malo como pareces pensar. Ahora mismo haré los arreglos para que un elfo doméstico traslade las cosas del señor Potter a las mazmorras...

¡NO! Él no se mudará a mis habitaciones. Se quedará en donde pertenece... tan lejos de mí como sea posible.

Él se mudará contigo a las mazmorras, a menos que tú quieras trasladarte a la Torre Gryffindor.

Un momento¿por qué yo no tengo opinión en esto?- pregunté, al ver a los hombres discutiendo.

Porque, Harry, ninguno de ustedes tiene nada que decir al respecto. Es por su propio bien que deben estar cerca uno del otro. Ahora, voy a excusarlos de sus clases a los dos por el resto del día y espero que ambos se comporten. Pueden retirarse.

Yo me levanté y salí de allí antes que cualquiera de ellos tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar. No quería estar cerca de Snape, al menos por unas cuantas horas. Así que me dirigí hacia el Gran Comedor para ver si Ron o Hermione se encontraban allí.

Ambos estaban, así que me senté al lado de Ron y comencé a servirme algo de almuerzo. Hermione me miró y preguntó:

Harry¿qué quería Dumbledore?

Oh, sólo quería hablar sobre la maldición que lancé.

Espera, yo pensaba que habías lanzado un hechizo- Ron se veía de cierto modo confundido.

Es una forma de hablar. ¿Te dijo Hermione lo que hice?

Sí, lo hizo, pero no veo por qué es tan malo, si Snape no se entera, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

Snape lo sabe. Dumbledore se lo dijo. Y tengo que mudarme de la Torre Gryffindor a las habitaciones de Snape en las mazmorras.

¿Dumbledore es capaz de darte el más inhumano tipo de tortura que hay?

Lo es- dijimos Hermione y yo a un tiempo.

Pero, Harry, pienso que en lugar de estar aquí, deberías estar tratando de convencer a Snape de que no te mate- comentó Hermione, con algo de humor en la voz.

Lo sé, e iré cuando termine de comer. Incluso los condenados tienen derecho a una última comida- dije con burla.

Continuará...

REVIEWS

Jaen-snape: Que bueno que te guste. En realidad no sabemos a quién te refieres con lo de dejarlo a medias, a la autora o a nosotras . En todo caso, no te preocupes pues la historia ya está terminada, y aunque tardemos un poquito, siempre que la historia esté terminada, nosotras acabamos la traducción. Besitos.

Mirels: No te preocupes, continuaremos . Besitos.

Mariet Malfoy: Sí, al principio cuesta un poquillo agarrarle el hilo porque cambia continuamente de narrador, pero vale la pena, ya verás. Besitos.

Carly-mckinnon-potter: JAJJA, bueno, la ventaja de leer cuando está acabado es que no sufres la ansiedad de la espera, la desventaja, que nosotras no recibimos tus lindos reviews, y eso ser, muy, muy malo . Siiiii, los Harry/Sev son super geniales. Y lo de los pedazos en inglés no fue a propósito, se nos chispoteó jajja. Besitos

TercySScloe: pues seguiremos actualizando todas nuestras traducciones, como siempre, que aunque lentas somos constantes . Las únicas que tenemos paradas son las que sus autoras no continuaron, pero aún conservamos la esperanza de que algún día lo hagan . Por esta historia en particular no te preocupes, está terminada en inglés. Lo del inglés fue un peloncito, se nos escapó. Besitos

Miss Andreina Snape: Claro que lo vamos a continuar, no te preocupes . Besitos


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Viviendo juntos**

**POV de Harry**

Terminé de almorzar y me encaminé lentamente hacia las mazmorras sin darme cuenda de que no sabía dónde estaban las habitaciones de Snape. Entonces me detuve, convoqué a un elfo doméstico y le pedí que me guiara hacia los aposentos del Maestro de Pociones. El elfo me condujo hasta una pintura que representaba una serpiente y desapareció. Estuve parado frente al cuadro por dos o tres minutos antes de que la serpiente me mirara.

-Harry Potter, Severus ordenó que no te dejara entrar.

-Vale, pero ahora vivo aquí.

-Yo no sé nada al respecto. Sólo puedo dejar entrar a Severus o al Director Dumbledore.

-Vale, regresaré.

Entonces partí hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Necesitaba entrar en las habitaciones y hablar con Snape. Además, necesitaba conseguir un cuarto para dormir esa noche. Caminé hasta la gárgola y musité 'Parfait de Chocolate' y ella se hizo a un lado y me dejó pasar a la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Profesor, necesito hablar…- entré y vi que Snape estaba hablando con Dumbledore-… Disculpen, profesores, regresaré más tarde.

-No, Harry, está bien, sé por qué estás aquí y la contraseña es 'Parselmouth'. Ya puedes entrar en las mazmorras y dile a la serpiente que tienes permitido el paso sin importar lo que diga Severus.

-Sí, señor. Gracias, Profesor- me di la vuelta y abandoné el lugar.

**Oficina del Director Dumbledore**

**POV de Severus **

Fui llamado a la oficina del Director y supe que de eso no iba a resultar nada bueno. Había cambiado la contraseña de mis aposentos y ordenado a la serpiente que no dejara entrar a Harry. Sabía que eso no duraría mucho, pero me daría tiempo para ordenar en mi mente todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas. Sabía que en cuanto Harry fuera a hablar con el Director estaría viviendo conmigo, Dumbledore se encargaría de eso. Ese tonto entrometido. No podía dejar las cosas en paz, que se resolvieran por si mismas. Y esa era la razón exacta por la que yo estaba siendo solicitado en la oficina de Dumbledore. En cuanto llegué, me preguntó por qué había cerrado a Harry el paso hacia mis aposentos.

-Señor, no quería ser molestado mientras pensaba en lo acontecido las últimas horas. Simplemente, necesitaba hacer eso antes de destrozar a Potter a pedazos por ser tan idiota.

-Comprendo, Severus, pero sólo tenías que hablar con Harry y estoy seguro que él te hubiera dejado solo. Y debes comprender que no lo hizo a propósito. Habla con él y te vas a dar cuenta. Ahora, ¿cuál es la contraseña?

-Parselmouth- contesté.

-Profesor, necesito hablar…- Harry entró y vio que yo estaba hablando con Dumbledore-… Disculpen, profesores, regresaré más tarde.

-No, Harry, está bien, sé por qué estás aquí y la contraseña es 'Parselmouth'. Ya puedes entrar en las mazmorras y dile a la serpiente que tienes permitido el paso sin importar lo que diga Severus.

-Sí, señor. Gracias, Profesor- luego Harry dio media vuelta y se fue.

-Albus, es nuestra vida y nosotros la resolveremos.

-Es bueno ver que lo aceptas, Severus.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que lo acepto? Yo no he hecho tal cosa.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Acabas de decir NUESTRA vida y NOSOTROS la resolveremos. Claramente, lo estás aceptando en tu subconsciente y ahora sólo necesitas dejar que tome el control.

-Albus, no pienso dejar que mi subconsciente tome el control. No lo haré.

-Sé que una vez te hirió alguien a quien amabas, pero estoy seguro que si le das una oportunidad a Harry…

-No, Albus, no puedo confiar en él o en alguien más. Simplemente no puedo.

-Bien, estás dispensado, Severus. Espero que te comportes con Harry de una manera civilizada. No seré tolerante ante ninguna otra clase de comportamiento.

Entonces abandoné la oficina. No puedo creer a ese anciano. Tiene el descaró de decirme a quien debo amar, y de tratar de enseñarme. ¿Cómo puede? Simplemente, no puedo creer que tratara de usar a Remus contra mí. Eso fue un golpe bajo Albus, incluso para ti.

Caminé lentamente de regreso a mis aposentos y justo antes de entrar recordé que Harry estaba ahí, así que recuperé mi compostura y entré.

**Autor**

-Hola, profesor, sólo estaba haciendo algo de tarea. Si lo prefiere, me iré- dijo Harry, intentando congraciarse con él.

-No, Potter, está bien donde está. Sólo no me moleste.

Luego de eso, Severus dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación a través de una puerta ubicada a la derecha. Harry se quedó mirándolo un rato antes de volver la atención a su tarea. No fue sino hasta la hora de la cena cuando Severus salió de su habitación y vio que el muchacho se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba en el ensayo de pociones que le había asignado. Lo levantó y, mientras leía, llamó a un elfo doméstico para que les trajera algo de cenar. El ensayo estaba bastante bien y probablemente se ganaría una A si mantenía ese nivel de trabajo. Severus dejó el papel y sacudió suavemente a Harry para que despertara.

Los párpados de Harry se movieron y al final se abrieron para revelar sus ojos verde esmeralda. Severus se atrapó a si mismo observándolos fijamente. Salió de esa especie de trance cuando arribó el elfo doméstico con la comida.

-Ummm, profesor, ya llegó la comida- dijo Harry con voz vacilante.

-Gracias, Harry. Me disculpo por estar mirándote.

**POV de Harry**

Severus y yo comimos en silencio, principalmente porque cada uno estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos. Cuando terminamos, apareció un elfo doméstico y se llevó nuestros platos. Yo me fui al piso, frente al fuego, y saqué una almohadilla para dibujar. Miré alrededor del cuarto buscando algo que dibujar. Entonces vi hacia atrás y observé a Severus dormir. Perfecto. Tomé una pluma y comencé a trazar la línea del dibujo. Lentamente, dibujé los detalles y borré donde hacía falta haciendo que cobrara vida. Dibujé el símbolo de su capa y cada mechón de cabello. Y mientras le daba los toques finales, noté como Severus comenzaba a despertar.

-No, no, déjalo en paz, no le hagas daño. Él no te hizo nada, déjalo en paz. Por favor, yo soy a quien quieres.

Entonces Severus comenzó a caer en lo que parecía ser un ataque de pánico. Caminé hacia él tan rápido como pude y comencé a sacudirlo diciendo su nombre, tratando de despertarlo. Sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó mirándome y trató de levantarse, pero no le iba a ser fácil. Yo estaba determinado a averiguar cuál era el problema antes de que se escapara.

-Dígame qué ocurrió. ¿Por qué estaba aterrado? ¿Quién estaba siendo herido?

-Potter, déjeme en paz.

-Si quiere que me aleje, entonces dígame.

-Era sólo un recuerdo. Una pesadilla, eso es todo. No deseo hablar sobre eso.

-¿Pero por qué estaba tan aterrado?

-Estaba bajo la Maldición Cruciatus lanzada por Voldemort. Eso es todo. Ahora déjeme en paz y váyase a dormir.

Entonces me alejé de él y decidí que él tenía razón yo debería irme a la cama.

-Señor, ¿dónde está mi habitación?

i "Oh, Albus, voy a matarte" /b 

-Potter, sólo hay una habitación. Albus no agrando mis aposentos para crear una habitación para ti.

-¿Y eso qué significa, señor?

-Significa que tendremos que compartir la habitación, ¿no cree?

Ambos guardamos silencio durante unos minutos y luego ofrecimos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo dormiré en el sofá.

-No, no, toma la cama- de nuevo a un tiempo.

-Le propongo algo, Potter. Ambos podemos dormir en la cama, uno en cada extremo. ¿Le parece bien?

-Por mí está bien. Ahora iré a cambiarme, ¿está bien?

-Sí, está bien, yo me quedaré aquí alrededor de una hora.

-En ese caso lo veré en la mañana, Profesor. Buenas noches.

Buenas noches.

Luego me dirigí a la habitación y me encontré con que ya mi equipaje estaba allí. Revolví en mi baúl y saqué unos pijamas. Me cambié y caminé hasta la cama, me quite los lentes y me acosté. Al momento en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, ya estaba dormido.

**POV de Severus **

Después de cenar caí dormido en el sofá y comencé a rememorar algunos recuerdos reprimidos. Regresé casi diez años atrás, cuando Remus y yo estábamos saliendo. Lord Voldemor me había convocado y no estaba feliz. Cuando aparecí, vi a Remus encadenado a una pared, sangrando y a punto de morir. Voldemort había descubierto lo nuestro y que yo era un espía del Lado de la Luz. Cuando Voldemort me vio, miró a Remus y le lanzó un Cruciatus, y yo no pude permanecer callado mientras observaba. Le grité que se detuviera, que era yo quien merecía ese trato. Voldemort me miró y habló:

-Tienes razón, Severus, eres quien merece esto. Avada Kedavra.

Mató a Remus al instante y luego se giró a lanzarme un Cruciatus.

Desperté aterrado y noté que Potter estaba haciendo esfuerzos porque saliera de mi sopor. Él quería saber qué era lo que había soñado pero no pude contarle, no todavía. Le dije que se fuera a acostar y discutimos acerca de quien dormiría en el sofá, y finalmente nos pusimos de acuerdo en que ambos dormiríamos en la cama, sólo que en extremos separados. Él partió hacia la habitación y yo le dije que lo alcanzaría en una hora.

Necesitaba ir a través de los recuerdos en mi cabeza para tratar de extraerlos y ponerlos en un pensadero. No puedo seguir con esos recuerdos, podría herir a Harry o a mi mismo. Así que eso hice. Busqué en mis recuerdos y saque cada memoria referente a Remus.

Estaba comenzando a sentirme cansado así que decidí ir a la cama. Cuando entré en el dormitorio, Potter estaba acurrucado como un balón en un lado de la cama, y dado que ésta era tamaño King, había mucho espacio disponible. Así que me acerqué a él y desenredé sus brazos y piernas para enderezarlo. Luego caí dormido. Dormí profundamente y ni siquiera noté cuando Harry y yo no aproximamos uno al otro.

**La mañana siguiente**

**Autor **

La mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó, estaba acostado con la espalda contra el pecho de Severus mientras éste rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, sosteniéndolo contra él. A Harry esto no le molestó en absoluto y volvió a dormirse, después de todo era sábado.

Severus despertó cuando sintió que alguien se movía a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio la espalda de Harry contra él, y que él mismo tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico. Al ver que Harry no hacía nada por salir de la cama, Severus se quedó como estaba y se durmió otra vez.

Continuará…..

Reviews

Mirels: Bueno, la chalada es la autora que fue la mano ejecutora, nosotras sólo somos las mensajeras jajja. Besitos

Mis Andreina Snape: Claro que lo vamos a seguir, por eso no te preocupes, esperamos que te guste la continuación. Besitos

BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Tranquila que lo va a aprovechar y como, ya verás, ya verás. La página donde está Sabías que era un mago es Slasheaven . com (sin los espacios) Allí también tenemos varias traducciones NC 17 y algunas historias nuestras, puedes buscar en autores a Alima21, Ali y Maria. Besitos.

TercySScloe: Pues sí, en la misma cama y sí, saltarán chispa jeje. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?. Besitos

Zekhen-angel: Sí, la lectura resulta complicadilla y la traducción también, pero la historia está linda y vale la pena, esperamos que la disfrutes. Besitos

Mariet Malfoy: Pues van a tener que aguantar por un tiempo, pero después…. digamos que no les va a ser tan molesto jajja. Besitos


	4. Chapter 4

Título: ¿¿¿Destinado a ser?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Traductoras: Alima21

Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes y co-poseo el argumento con un amigo.

**Tenemos una noticia que nos hace muy, muy felices y esperamos que a ustedes también. Una nueva amiguita se ha unido a nosotras de modo que alima21 ya no somos un par de locas, somos un trío de desquiciadas. Así que les rogamos digan con nosotros:**

**LUI, CARIÑO, BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO**

**¿Destinado a ser?**

**Capítulo 4**

**¿Amigos?**

**POV de Harry**

**  
**

Me desperté de nuevo un par de horas más tarde aún en los brazos de Snape, pero esta vez estábamos uno frente al otro. Cuando levanté la mirada todavía dormía, aunque empezaba a despertar. Lo miré fijamente, temeroso de moverme y cuando abrió los ojos musité:

-Lo siento, señor. No pretendía mirarlo así, de hecho, tampoco pretendía perderme por aquí. Lo siento- entonces me separé de los brazos de Snape.

-Está bien, Potter, simplemente no lo haga de nuevo.

-Sí señor.

Luego Snape se levantó y fue al baño para ducharse. Salí de la cama y caminé hasta mi baúl. Lo abrí y saqué algunas de las ropas Muggles que los Dursleys me habían dado. Eran demasiado grandes para mí pero me las puse de todas formas. Era mejor que ponerse la ropa del colegio. En ese momento, Snape salió de la ducha y me preguntó:

¿Por qué está vestido así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Con esa ropa tan grande.

- Oh. Me las dieron mi tía y mi tío. Es la ropa vieja de Dudley que ya no le queda bien.

-Bueno, necesita más ropa. Alguna que le quede bien. Tan pronto como haya terminado mis tareas diarias iremos al Londres Muggle.

-Sí señor.

**Autor**

Cruzaron el Gran Comedor. Harry iba primero y Severus tras él. Cuando Dumbledore levantó la mirada y los vio entrando juntos, supo que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Pero esperó hasta que Severus llegó a la Mesa de Personal. Después de que el Profesor de Pociones se sentara junto a él, Dumbledore comenzó a servirse.

Dumbledore esperó hasta que Severus estaba comiendo para comenzar a conversar.

-¿Cómo van las cosas Severus?

-Normalmente, Albus.

-Es bueno escucharlo. ¿Sospecho que Harry y tú se la están arreglando bien?

-No nos hemos matado el uno al otro de momento, si es a lo que te refieres.

-Ah, pero tengo el presentimiento de que ustedes dos se están arreglando mejor de lo que me estás diciendo. De todas formas eso es entre Harry y tú. Creo que me tengo que ir ahora. No hace falta que te quedes en Hogwarts este fin de semana. Si quieres pueden pasar el fin de semana lejos de aquí.

-Gracias, Director. ¿Me preguntaba si podría llevar a Potter al Londres Muggle? Realmente necesita ropa nueva y me gustaría proporcionársela.

-Sí, claro, por supuesto. Pueden ir.

-Gracias señor. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que irme- dijo Severus antes de abandonar el Gran Comedor.

Harry estaba sentado con sus amigos y estos le preguntaban como estaban yendo las cosas con Snape. Había intentado eludir el tema pero había fallado miserablemente. No le habían dejado hacerlo, así que finalmente él cedió,

-Es educado conmigo y aun no ha intentado matarme.

-Bueno, yo pensé que esa sería la primera cosa que él intentaría.- dijo Ron.

–Harry, Ron y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade y me preguntaba si te gustaría venir con nosotros.

-No, Hermione. Lo siento, no puedo. Hoy voy a ir al Londres muggle con Snape. Necesito ropa que me quede algo mejor.

-vale, entonces nos vemos luego. Adios Harry.

-Adiós, Hermione, adiós, Ron. Nos vemos luego- dijo Harry, antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación.

** POV de Harry**

Fui a mis habitaciones y miré en mi baúl. Aparté la ropa y encontré la pequeña bolsa que estaba buscando. Sostuve mi dinero y decidí que podría cambiar algunos de mis galeones por dinero Muggle en alguna tienda de cambio. Escuché a Snape entrando y le pregunté:

-¿Qué dijo el profesor Dumbledore?

- Que podía abandonar los terrenos de Hogwarts. Así que prepárate para irnos pronto.

-Sí Señor.

Continué ordenando las cosas en mi baúl y luego lo cerré y fui hasta la salita y esperé que Snape me dijera que era el momento de irnos. Unos minutos más tarde salió del baño y me preguntó si estaba listo para partir y le contesté que sí. Caminamos hasta la chimenea y Snape se adelantó, lanzó los polvos floo dentro del fuego y dio un paso dentro diciendo "Callejón Diagon" antes de desaparecer. Yo me acerqué a la chimenea e hice lo mismo.

** Autor**

Cuando Harry salió al otro lado de la chimenea estaba en el Caldero Chorreante. Salió rodando fuera del fuego. Severus sonrió ligeramente y luego se giró para decirle:

-¿Siempre sale rodando de las chimeneas o decidió intentar un nuevo truco para salir?

-Uhh, siempre hago eso. NO sé como salir graciosamente tras un viaje con polvos floo.

- Bien, le sugiero que trabaje en eso.

-Sí, Señor. Lo intentaré.

-Ahora andando. No quiero estar fuera todo el día.

-Sí, señor, pero antes necesito cambiar algunos Galeones por dinero Muggle.

-Bien, iremos a una tienda de monedas y los venderemos. Conozco una a la que podemos ir.

Severus guió a Harry fuera del Caldero Chorreante, y dando vuelta a la izquierda, bajó por la calle. El chico apenas podía seguirlo y para cuando estuvo a la altura de Severus, ya estaban en la tienda de monedas. Entraron y Severus se giró hacia Harry y le propuso:

-Deme tres de sus galeones y yo los cambiaré por usted.

-Vale, aquí tiene- accedió, entregándole el dinero.

Severus se acercó al dependiente, le entregó los tres Galeones y le preguntó en cuánto estaban valorados. Después de unos minutos, el hombre exclamó lo raras que eran esas monedas y le entregó 75,000 libras. Severus se lo agradeció y después se giró hacía Harry y abandonaron la tienda.

-¿Dónde iremos ahora, Profesor Snape?

- Vamos a unos grandes almacenes cerca de aquí, donde encontraremos toda la ropa que pueda necesitar. Viendo como están sus zapatos...

-Señor. también necesito unos zapatos de deporte, así no tendré que llevar mis zapatos de la escuela.

-Bien, entonces le compraremos unos zapatos de deporte también.

-Bien, muéstreme el camino, ya que ha estado allí antes.

**POV Severus**

Lo conduje hasta el centro comercial y me dirigí con Harry a la sección de caballeros. Le dije que eligiera lo que necesitara y que regresara cuando lo tuviera todo. Después de que el chico entrara en los pasillos de ropa, fui a sentarme junto a la caja a esperarlo.

De vez en cuando podía verlo mirando un pantalón o alguna camisa, pero no lo vi con ninguna cosa en sus brazos. Después de una hora, me acerqué y tenía unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Así que le pregunté;

-¿Podemos irnos o piensa pasar otra hora para escoger otra camisa?

- Bueno, no sé que llevar, señor. Nunca me he comprado ropa y no sé que elegir.

-¿Y por qué no le pidió ayuda a alguno de los dependientes?

-Porque no he visto ninguno.

-No use ese tono de voz conmigo. Le ayudaré.

Así que me acerqué a unos estantes con camisas y comencé a sacar algunas. Saqué dos blancas, dos verdes esmeralda, dos negras y dos azul zafiro. Se las di y me acerqué a los pantalones. Tomé dos pares más de vaqueros y dos pares más de pantalones en color kaki y luego le dije que fuera a caja y pagara su ropa. Mientras iba, yo me dirigí a la sección de calzado.

Comencé a buscar algunos zapatos que combinaran con la ropa que había comprado. Me tomo algo de tiempo pero encontré unos zapatos negros que podría ponerse y los compre. Fui otra vez a la sección de ropa y encontré que Harry había hecho sus compras. Salimos de nuevo a la calle y nos dirigimos al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando entramos me giré hacía Harry y le pregunté:

-¿Tiene hambre o quiere que volvamos a Hogwarts?

-Tengo un poco de hambre pero podemos volver si lo prefiere.

-No, está bien, comeremos aquí. Encuentre un sitio mientras voy por algo de agua.

–Vale.

**Autor**

Así que Harry buscó una mesa. No le fue difícil ya que no mucha gente comía en el Caldero Chorreante, generalmente sólo iban al bar o alquilaban una habitación. Se sentó en la primera mesa desocupada que vio que estuviera tan lejos como fuera posible de la puerta de entrada. No quería que nadie lo viera con Snape, quien sabe lo que la gente podría pensar. Se volvió hacía sus paquetes y comenzó a cambiarles el tamaño para guardarlos en sus bolsillos. Sólo le llevó unos minutos y cuando levantó la mirada, vio a Severus plantado frente a él, sosteniendo dos vasos con agua. Harry tomó uno y Severus se sentó.

Hablaron pero no sobre cosas demasiado profundas. Quidditch, clases y otros temas variados para evitar caer en un incomodo silencio. Entonces, Tom se acercó a su mesa a tomar su pedido. Después de unos minutos, ambos tenían su comida y la degustaban en silencio. A cada momento se pedían la sal o algo. Después de comer, se acercaron de nuevo a la chimenea y mediante polvos floo volvieron a las mazmorras. Cuando Harry llegó, tambaleante, Severus lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a enderezarse.

**PVO Harry**

-Gracias. Odio viajar con polvos floo, nunca logro salir del fuego sin caer.

- De nada, Harry. A mí me pasaba lo mismo a tu edad. Creo que no te acostumbras hasta que llegas a mi edad. Para ese momento puedes adivinar cuando estas al final de la línea.

-Sí, supongo. Bueno, voy a ver si puedo encontrar a Ron y Hermione. Le diré al Profesor Dumbledore que hemos vuelto.

-Te espero para la cena y para que hagas tus deberes. No te escaparas de hacerlos, es el pago por lo de esta mañana.

-Sí, Señor.

Dejé la habitación y fui al despacho de Dumbledore para decirle que habíamos regresado de Londes. Después fui a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor para encontrar a Rpn y Hermione. Dije la contraseña y entré pero no estaban alli, de hecho no había nadie así que volví a las mazmorras y comencé a hacer los deberes. Tenía que hacer tres ensayos: Transformaciones, Pociones e Historia de la Magia. Cada uno debía tener al menos dos pies de largo. Comencé con el de Transformaciones porque pensé que sería el más fácil. Lo era; todo lo que tenía que hacer era escribir sobre la forma correcta de convertir un perro en un taburete y viceversa. Luego seguí con Historia de la Magía. Nunca pensé que fuera posible pero era incluso más aburrido que la clase. Intenté tanto como pude permanecer despierto y redactarlo pero me fue imposible.

**POV de Severus**

Volvi del despacho del Director y entré en las mazmorras. Albus me había llamado para una reunión de unas dos horas sobre los EXTASIs, que ya se acercaban. Necesitábamos planificar un esquema para las clases y las horas en que las Casas tendrían que tomar los exámenes.

Después de eso me dejó ir, así que me encaminé por los pasillos rumbo a las mazmorras. Cuando entré, Harry estaba tumbado en el suelo junto al fuego. Parecía como si hubiera estado intentando hacer parte de sus deberes. Tenía un ensayo hecho y otro aproximadamente por la mitad. Así que lo dejé solo, pero antes quité sus deberes de debajo de su cabeza. Se movió ligeramente pero no se despertó. Volví a mis habitaciones para buscar algunos ingredientes para pociones, pero después de verificar mis suministros detecté que allí no tenía ninguno de los que requería. Necesitaba ir a Hogsmeade para conseguirlos. Me encaminé de vuelta y ya estaba junto a la puerta cuando me giré y decidí despertar a Harry.

-Harry, Harry, despierta- le dije gentilmente mientras lo sacudía-. Harry.

-Hmmm, ¿qué?- preguntó con voz gruñona.

-¿Quieres ir a Hogsmeade? Necesito algunos ingredientes para pociones.

-Sí, solo déme un segundo para asearme.

-Está bien.

Así que se levantó y entró a la habitación. Cuando volvió unos minutos más tarde, parecía mucho más despierto y se había cambiado, vistiendo una de sus nuevas camisas negras. Realmente le quedaba bien y me sorprendí a mi mismo mirándolo más de una vez. "_Su cuerpo está bien definido debido a los años de jugar al Quidditch_", pensé. "_Sus piernas son magnificas". "No, deja de pensar así, es tu estudiante". "Pero es un estudiante muy atractivo"._

**PVO Harry**

Cuando desperté y Snape me preguntó si quería ir a Hogsmeade, respondí que sí y que tenía que asearme un poco. Mi camisa estaba arrugada así que me puse una de las negras que había comprado ese día. Cuando salí, sorprendí a Snape mirándome al menos en tres ocasiones. Al principio me sorprendió su comportamiento pero luego me acostumbré e intenté provocarlo. Era una visión verlo intentar ignorarme. Pero me gustó la atención. Continuaré pensando en Snape como persona y no sólo como mi grasiento Profesor de Pociones.

Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade fuimos a unos almacenes donde había de todo para conseguir algunos ingredientes y luego fuimos a la tienda de caramelos y a la de bromas. Se sentó fuera mientras yo compraba algunas cosas para los próximos cumpleaños y cosas así. Era de agradecer y divertido estar fuera del castillo. Mientras Snape y yo volvíamos a Hogwarts, nos encontramos con Ron y Hermione. Se sorprendieron de verme, y se sorprendieron mucho más de verme con Snape.

-Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Ron. Casi podía escuchar la parte que no había dicho-. ¿Y con él?

Estaba aburrido en el castillo y el Profesor Snape necesitaba algunos ingredientes para elaborar pociones, así que vine con él.

-Oh.

– Sí, y pienso que puede que sea asesinado después por esto, pero creo que es justo decir que… ¿nos estamos volviendo amigos?- dije a modo de pregunta mirando a Snape.

-Creo que tu presunción, Har... señor Potter, es correcta- respondió Snape con sinceridad y algo de sarcasmo.

" Es increíble como puede hacer eso. Puede ser sincero y sarcástico y todo en esa sedosa voz suya".

-Es bueno oírlo. Bueno, Profesor Snape, Harry, fue lindo hablar con ambos. Ron y yo los veremos al regresar al castillo. Que tengan un buen día.

Continuará….

Hola a todos. Nos llegó un correo comentando que ahora estaba prohibido contestar reviews al subir nuevos capítulos. No sabemos si al final eso es correcto o no, pero como ya nos quitaron una historia sin razones aparentes, no queremos correr el riesgo. Si alguno de ustedes puede confirmar o negar el asunto, se los agradeceríamos mucho.

**Por lo pronto, muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a :**

**Gala Snape, Mirels, BISHOUJO-HENTAI, Mis Andreina Snape, Progs, Mariet Malfoy, Salube.**

**Millones de gracias por los reviews, perdonen por no contestar, pero los queremos un montón. No nos olviden, por favor. Besitos mil.**

**Maria, Lui y Ali**


	5. Chapter 5

Título: ¿¿¿Destinado a ser?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Traductoras: Alima21

Disclaimer: No poseo los personajes y co-poseo el argumento con un amigo.

**¿Destinado a Ser?**

**Capítulo 5**

**Intromisión en la vida de la gente.**

**POV del autor **

Severus y Harry caminaron de regreso al castillo después de haber dejado a Hermione y Ron frente a las Tres Escobas. Las cosas estaban arreglándose entre los dos y verlos hablando en el vestíbulo o siendo corteses el uno con el otro era normal. Nadie sabía del enlace excepto Hermione, Ron y Dumbledore. Así que como nadie sabía por qué estaban actuando así, la mayoría pensaba que probablemente tenía algo que ver con Dumbledore y alguna clase de trato. Quizás algo del tipo de: _Si no dejan de actuar como niños haré que vivan juntos. _Todo el cuerpo estudiantil sabía del odio entre los dos y asumían que esto era consecuencia de alguna acción que había tomado el Director.

Así que cuando Harry y Severus entraron juntos a Hogwarts, nadie lo notó. Pero lo que unos pocos notaron fue el hecho de que ambos se dirigieron a los aposentos de Severus. Eso no era normal. Iba estrictamente contra la política escolar que los estudiantes entraran en las habitaciones privadas de un profesor. Los rumores corrieron como el fuego y, para el lunes, toda la escuela sabía que Harry había entrado en los aposentos del Maestro de Pociones, y para el lunes por la tarde, había varios rumores desagradables girando alrededor de los dos. Dumbledore decidió que debía tomar acciones antes que El Profeta, o peor todavía, la tal Rita, echaran mano a la información.

**POV de Severus**

¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? No debería haber permitido que nadie nos viera entrar juntos a mis habitaciones. Ya puedo ver los titulares: Severus Snape seduce al Niño-Que-Vivió.

Era hora de cenar y estaba tratando de salir del Gran Comedor lo más rápido posible. Pero parecía que Albus estaba tratando de hacer su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerme en la mesa. Podía sentir las miradas de profesores y alumnos por igual. De todas formas, mantuve mi fachada. Actué como si nada hubiera pasado. Entonces Albus se excusó con nosotros y se levantó.

"_Maldición, ya era hora", _pensé

Entonces escuché mi nombre mientras él hablaba a los estudiantes.

-… alrededor de esta escuela involucrando al señor Potter y al Profesor Snape. Puedo asegurarles que nada de eso es cierto. Harry está viviendo con el Profesor Snape como su aprendiz. El Profesor Snape desea convertirse en Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que Harry va a convertirse en Maestro de Pociones al final de su séptimo año. Ahora, espero no volver a escuchar comentarios desagradables sobre los arreglos dispuestos.

Con esto, un zumbido corrió alrededor del Gran Comedor. Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió, quería seguir los pasos de Snape y ser Profesor de Pociones.

"_Sólo espero que Albus sepa lo que está haciendo_", pensé.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia las mazmorras. Sólo deseaba irme a la cama y esperar que todo esto fuera un sueño.

**POV de Harry **

"_¡Estoy muerto! Severus va a matarme. El Profeta va a hacer su agosto con esto._", reflexioné. Levanté la vista y vi a Hermione con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro. Le dije tranquilamente:

-Estoy bien, sólo me estaba preguntando si deseo ser enterrado o cremado.

Eso funcionó pues ella se echó a reír.

-Estoy segura que el Profesor Snape hará lo justo para molestarte más allá de lo posible. No habrá '_Descansa en Paz_' para ti.

-Tienes razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo antes que Malfoy deje 'deslizar' esto en El Profeta?

-Juraría que, para este momento, ya los tiene a todos haciendo fila afuera. Probablemente sólo estaba esperando a que Dumbledore dijera algo sobre esto- declaró Hermione con burla.

La gente había estado todo el día mirándome y susurrando a mi paso, hasta que al final me rendí y simplemente los ignoré. Sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera, todo sería mentira y yo no puedo mentir. Especialmente a mis compañeros de Casa. Seamus, Dean y Neville habían estado pinchándome todo el día. Querían saber qué me había poseído para acercarme a Snape en primer lugar. Finalmente tuve que aturdirlos para conseguir que me dejaran solo.

Entonces escuché mi nombre, mientras Dumbledore estaba hablándonos.

-… Harry está viviendo con el Profesor Snape como su aprendiz. El Profesor Snape desea convertirse en Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que Harry va a convertirse en Maestro de Pociones al final de su séptimo año. Ahora, espero no volver a escuchar comentarios desagradables sobre los arreglos dispuestos.

Es seguro que a Dumbledore le resultó fácil mentir a los estudiantes y profesorado en este asunto. Nunca fallaba en sus golpes, y entonces el efecto completo de lo que había dicho me golpeó. Ya no iba a seguir siendo parte de mi Casa. Ya no podría sentarme en la mesa Gryffindor o tomar clases con el resto de los estudiantes. Las cosas estaban girando muy rápido, fuera de control. Levanté la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Severus cerrar la puerta del Gran Comedor. Me paré y lo seguí.

Cuando finalmente lo alcancé estábamos a medio camino hacia las mazmorras.

"_El hombre camina rápido. No abandonó el comedor mucho antes que yo. Debe tener piernas largas"_

En eso me salí bruscamente de mis pensamientos y llamé a Severus.

-Ey, espere- lo llamé, jadeando

-¿Qué quiere, Potter?

-Sólo hablar. ¿Cuándo usted y Dumbledore tuvieron esta loca idea?

-NOSOTROS no ideamos esto. ÉL lo hizo.

-Oh. Ummm… ¿señor? ¿Esto significa que debo actuar como su aprendiz?

-Así parece. Y llámame Severus, ya no eres mi estudiante.

-Oh… vale, Severus- me encanta el modo en que su nombre se enrosca en la punta de mi lengua-. Severus, ¿si voy a ser tu aprendiz significa que ahora no voy a pertenecer a una Casa y no voy a ir a clases, y que voy a perder todo lo que me interesa?- solté de sopetón.

**POV de Severus **

-Así parece.

Entonces levanté la mirada y vi su rostro. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter?

-Nada, señor.

Y entonces empezó a caminar. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para alcanzarlo. Lo había molestado y no estaba seguro qué era lo que había dicho o hecho. Así que salí tras él y lo agarré por un brazo. Trató de alejarse y finalmente se dio por vencido.

- . . .

-Dime.

-Mi Casa es mi familia, mis amigos son mis hermanos, y todo lo que había imaginado sería una familia lo ha sido la Casa Gryffindor para mí. Y ahora, por segunda vez, veo que mi familia se rompe y se aleja de mí y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Todo mi tiempo de clase lo voy a pasar en tu aula, todo mi tiempo libre bajo tu tutoría, y ya no podré sentarme en la mesa de Gryffindor a comer pues tendré que sentarme en la mesa principal. ¿Dime cuándo tendré tiempo para estar con mis compañeros?

-No lo sé, Harry, sólo te puedo decir que no estás perdiendo a tu familia. Todavía los tienes a ellos… y a mí- mientras decía esto, me estaba acercando inconscientemente a él.

Estábamos a sólo pulgadas de distancia. Él levantó la vista e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, besándome suavemente en los labios. Nada pasional, sólo un toque que permaneció conmigo incluso después de que él saliera corriendo. Miré a mi alrededor y entonces me di cuenta que no sabía qué camino había tomado. Decidí irme a nuestras habitaciones y esperarlo. Me senté en un sillón frente al fuego y comencé a leer un libro que había comprado recientemente. Se titulaba i _Valiente Mundo Nuevo_ /i y prometía ser una lectura muy interesante.

**POV del autor**

Cuatro capítulos y dos horas más tarde, Harry encontró a Severus durmiendo.

"Míralo. Luce tan angelical cuando está durmiendo. Si alguien lo viera así no lo reconocería. Es guapo y es mío", pensaba Harry mientras caminaba hacia Severus. Lo sacudió suavemente para despertarlo. Cuando el hombre abrió los ojos y lo vio, se sorprendió. No había esperado que Harry le despertara.

-Severus, sólo quería decirte que lo lamento…

Fue detenido en medio de la oración, cuando el mago mayor presionó sus labios contra los de él.

Inicialmente sorprendido, a Harry le tomó un par de segundos antes de enroscar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y acercarse más a él. El Profesor de Pociones abrió los labios y deslizó su lengua hasta los labios de Harry, solicitando entrada. El joven respondió de inmediato, abriendo su boca. El mayor probó suavemente con su lengua y luego se retiró ligeramente, abriendo su boca para darle acceso a su pareja. El beso se profundizo hasta que tuvieron que romper el contacto por falta de aire.

Harry se alejó de Severus y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, mientras sostenía la mano del otro hombre, llevándolo con él. En cuanto entraron al cuarto, Harry jaló a Severus dentro de un nuevo beso, antes de permitir que su lengua vagara por la línea de la mandíbula y el cuello del mago, dejando amorosos mordiscos aquí y allá. Severus gimió y lo empujó sobre la cama. Apenas terminaba de quitar la túnica de Harry cuando…

-¿Severus, Harry, están ahí?- llamó Albus, detrás de la puerta de la mazmorra.

"_Voy a matar a ese anciano aunque sea lo último que haga", _pensaron tanto Harrycomo Severus.

-Sí, Albus- respondió Severus-, viejo tonto entrometido- agregó, en tono mucho más bajo-. Sugiero que te vistas de nuevo. Quien sabe lo que quiera el anciano- le dijo a Harry.

-Vale, Severus- Harry tomó su ropa y se dirigió al baño para arreglarse realmente rápido. Severus salió hacia la pequeña salita con el fin de recibir a su invitado.

Continuará….

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Mirels, BISHOUJO-HENTAI, Mis Andreina Snape y Mariet Malfoy. Revisen los review de este capítulo, ahí vamos a contestar a sus comentarios. Besitos**

**P.d: Ali los invita a leer su fic. Retazos de Vida, lo pueden encontrar aquí mismo, autora alisevv, no se van a arrepentir. Besitos. **


	6. Conclusión

Titulo¿Destinado a ser.?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Disclaimer. No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes.

Este capitulo está clasificado como "R" por una escena sexual. No lo leas si eres demasiado joven o si no te gustan las parejas hombre/hombre.

**Capítulo 6**

**Conclusión.**

**POV de Harry**

"_Dumbledore necesita aprender cuando controlar sus urgencias de buscar a las personas. Especialmente considerando que son las 9 de la noche. Viejo entrometido y tonto_" pensé mientras estaba en el baño. Intentaba lucir presentable pero las circunstancias estaban en mi contra esta noche. Así que salí del baño y vi a Severus abrir la puerta para dejar pasar al Director. Me senté en el diván y Severus se sentó a mi lado. Dumbledore hizo lo mismo en el sillón y comenzó a hablarnos.

- Severus, Harry, es bueno ver que los dos se están llevando tan bien. Cómo sabrán, me he inventado una excusa para que los dos puedan estar juntos, así que necesitamos hacer los arreglos pertinentes.

- ¿Cómo qué, Director? – pregunté, queriendo saber qué más podría ser hecho.

- Bueno, en el caso de tu ropa, necesita ser cambiada a negro, un color neutral, sin asociación a ninguna casa. También necesitamos planificar tus sesiones de tutoría. Todos tus profesores han accedido a enseñarte en su tiempo libre. Y por supuesto que Severus seguirá enseñándote Pociones, pero eso será cuando él piense que es apropiado. Oh, y de ahora en adelante, te sentarás en la mesa principal junto a Severus. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

- Sí Director, yo la tengo- dijo Severus con su voz sedosa-. Me preguntaba si Harry quizás pudiera seguir asistiendo a sus clases como estudiante. A pesar de lo que nos ayude toda esta pantomima del aprendiz, Harry aun necesita a sus amigos. Ellos lo son todo para él.

- Veo que ambos han pensado en eso. No veo razón alguna para negarte lo que pides. De hecho, me parece más sensato que lo de separar un aprendiz. Pero eso significa que Harry no puede recibir tus lecciones. Al menos en clase. Podemos buscar otro profesor para enseñarle o que tú le des clase fuera del horario. Pero eso depende de ustedes.

- Creo que me gustaría aprender de Severus fuera de clase. Creo que aprendería más con él que con un nuevo profesor.

- Muy bien. Ahora, tengo que irme. Ya saben, hora de dormir- y con eso, Dumbledore entró en la chimenea, lanzó unos cuantos polvos floo y desapareció entre llamas verdes.

**POV Severus**

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry, confundido

- ¿Por qué qué, Harry?

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso¿Decirle a Dumbledore que me dejara asistir a clases?

- Porque lo que dijiste antes me llegó. Necesitas a tu familia.

- Muchas gracias. Yo no lo habría hecho por mi mismo. Gracias por hacerlo por mí.

- Con gusto, señor Potter.

Luego capturé la boca de Harry en un pequeño beso. Nos dirigimos al dormitorio y nos metimos en la cama.

El martes por la mañana desperté de primero. Tenía a Harry entre mis brazos, tan cerca de mi cuerpo como podía tenerlo. Estaba frente a mí y dormía como un ángel. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente e intenté salir de la cama sin despertarlo. A veces, simplemente no soy bueno en eso de ser sigiloso. Justo cuando me levanté, Harry abrió los ojos y me miró.

- Buenos días, Sev. ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sí¿y tú Harry?

- Bastante. Tener un cuerpo calido cerca no hace daño.

- Bien. Voy a ducharme- y con eso, camine hacia el baño.

**POV Autor**

Cuando Severus entró al baño, abrió el grifo del agua caliente y se desnudó. Entró a la ducha y comenzó a prepararse para otro día de clases. Pero Harry tenía otros planes.

El chico esperó hasta que oyó el agua correr y salió de la cama. Se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y la abrió. Vio que Severus estaba en la ducha, así que se deshizo de sus boxers y se colocó tras Severus. Cerró la puerta de la ducha lentamente tras él y colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del hombre. Éste saltó ante el inesperado contacto y se giró. Cuando vio a Harry, sonrió y lo atrajo aun más. Agachó su cabeza y lo besó. El chico se deshizo del abrazo y dibujó un pequeño sendero descendente de besos hacia el ombligo de Severus.

Severus no pudo evitar gruñir cuando Harry lamió su ombligo. Luego, el Gryffindor comenzó a lamer toda la longitud de Severus. Chupó la cabeza, con sus manos acariciando la fusta de su amante. Y de pronto se apartó del hombre. No pudo evitar reír cuando Severus lanzó un leve gemido.

-Tómame- le pidió a Severus.

Éste obedeció y giró a Harry de forma que quedara mirando a la pared.

Introdujo un dedo en Harry, quien gimió. Cuando Severus golpeó su próstata, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito, pero no notó que un segundo dedo había sido añadido. Pronto hubieron tres, y Harry, simplemente no pudo soportarlo más.

-Ahora, Severus, por favor- suplicó Harry.

Severus sacó sus dedos y se posicionó en la entrada de Harry. Se introdujo con un rápido movimiento, y su pareja gritó, mitad por el placer, mitad por el dolor. Severus se quedó quieto y le preguntó si estaba bien. Harry simplemente asintió y movió sus caderas mientras Severus salía, golpeando su próstata. Severus volvió a introducirse y gimió. No fue demasiado pronto cuando ambos se vinieron con el nombre del otro entre sus labios.

Emitieron una ligera luz blanca mientras se besaban: Con ese acto de amor entre los dos magos, el vínculo se había completado.

Los dos amantes terminaron de ducharse y se vistieron en el dormitorio. Fueron juntos hasta el Gran Comedor. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Severus la abrió y la mantuvo así para Harry, y después lo siguió a la mesa principal.

**POV Harry**

Cuando llegamos a la mesa principal me senté y Severus hizo lo mismo a mi izquierda, a la derecha del Director. Llenamos nuestros platos con algunos de los alimentos disponibles y comenzamos a comer. De inmediato, el Director comenzó una conversacion con Severus.

- Severus, me alegra comprobar que estás bien, a pesar de haber aparecido más tarde que de costumbre. ¿Puedo saber por qué? – preguntó Dumbledore inocentemente, aunque tenía el conocido brillo en sus ojos.

- Yo... yo... me desperté tarde- tartamudeó Severus. Yo simplemente me reí y Severus intentó lanzarme una mirada asesina, pero acabó riendo él también.

- Bien, tienes que aprender a descansar. Creo que el señor Potter está teniendo una gran influencia en ti- dijo Dumbledore.

- Quizás- murmuró Severus antes de seguir comiendo su desayuno.

Continuará…..

**Agradecimientos a Miss Andreina Snape,Gala Snape, Mirels, Bishoujo-Hentai, Carly McKinnon, Cerdo Volador, Ailuj, Mariet Malfoy, Sheila Riddle y Canuta Black. Las respuestas a sus comentarios las pusimos en dos partes, que no sabemos por qué pero se nos cortó la primera. Besos a todas**


	7. Halloween I

Titulo¿Destinado a ser.?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Traductoras: Alima21

Disclaimer. No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes.

**Hola a todos. Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo, aunque lento seguimos actualizando todas las traducciones y agradecemos infinitamente la paciencia que tienen con nosotras, Esperamos que hayan pasado unas lindas fiestas y este año venga lleno de dicha y paz para todos.**

**Reciban un beso enorme**

**Maria, Lui y Ali  
**

**Destinado a Ser**

**Capítulo 7**

**Halloween I**

**POV de Harry**

Pronto llegó la hora de que fuéramos a clases. Corrí para poder alcanzar a Hermione y Ron y los llamé en voz alta.

-Ey, chicos.

Ron dio la vuelta y me saludó con la mano.

-Ey, Harry¿qué tal te va hoy?

-Bien. ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile de Halloween mañana?

-Me invitó a mí, y tú¿con quién vas a ir?- contestó Hermione.

-No lo sé. No puedo invitar a Severus, no puedo invitar a nadie; simplemente iré solo.

-Oh, te vemos más tarde, Harry, tenemos clase de Transformaciones- comentó Hermione.

-Yo voy con ustedes, chicos.

-Pero no puedes, Harry; ahora eres un aprendiz- dijo Hermione, pensando que yo lo había olvidado.

-Sí, soy un aprendiz, pero cuando Dumbledore vino a conversar sobre mi horario la otra noche, Severus le preguntó si podía seguir con mis clases.

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó Ron, confundido.

-Ayer, cuando averigüé lo que significaba ser un aprendiz, me molesté. Quiero decir, ya había tenido que abandonar mi Casa y mis amigos. Severus le preguntó a Dumbledore si podía seguir con mis clases y él aceptó.

-Vale. Bien, es bueno saber que no vamos a perderte. Hermione estaba más o menos estresada con eso.

-¿De verdad, Hermione?- le pregunté.

-Bien¿cómo te sentirías si de repente Ron o yo simplemente desapareciéramos de tu vida? Después de conocer a alguien por seis años, una se siente de alguna forma atada- contestó ella en un tono sarcástico.

Hermione se había sentido molesta, pero no tanto como Ron estaba insinuando. Conocía todos los pormenores que implicaban el aprendizaje y sabía que yo no iba a desaparecer. En eso, nos encaminamos hacia la clase.

Cuando entré, todos se sorprendieron de verme, pero ninguno dejó de saludarme con su habitual sonrisa, dado que se trataba del grupo de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. El día pasó sin contratiempos, asistí a todas mis clases y realmente las disfruté.

**POV de Severus**

Las clases vinieron y se fueron y yo les enseñé con mi habitual sarcasmo y mis comentarios sobre su falta de concentración o habilidad para elaborar una poción. Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Estaba pensando en mi última clase, con los niños de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de segundo. La peor clase de ese año. Habían explotado dos calderos, enviando a cuatro estudiantes a la enfermería, y ahora tenía que dilucidar cuál de los cuatro estudiantes era el que merecía una detención. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que me dirigía directo hacia Harry hasta que, literalmente, choqué contra él.

-¿QUIERE FIJARSE POR DONDE CAMINA?

-Señor, lo siento, no lo vi, debería haber prestado más atención.

-Harry… sólo mira por donde caminas.

Odié haberle gritado. No sabía que era él a quien había arrollado. Él partió en compañía de sus amigos y yo caminé detrás. Ambos nos dirigimos a la mesa principal y empezamos a comer. Deslicé mi mano bajo la mesa y la coloqué sobre la suya. Él la apretó con gentileza, y luego el Director comenzó a hablar conmigo.

-¿Severrus, cómo estás?

-Bien, Albus¿y tú?

-Bien. ¿Me estaba preguntando si Harry y tú podrían venir a mi oficina después del almuerzo?

-Sí, por supuesto, Albus.

Entonces, él se levantó y partió. Yo me giré hacia Harry y le dije que después de almorzar teníamos que ir a la oficina de Albus. Quince minutos después, estábamos en camino a la oficina del Director.

Llegamos a la Gárgola y murmuré 'Snickers'. El hombre estaba demasiado obsesionado con las golosinas muggles. La Gárgola se hizo a un lado y Harry y yo avanzamos hacia las escaleras. Él tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia abajo para darme un breve y dulce beso. Lo besé de vuelta pero rompimos el contacto cuando las escaleras dejaron de moverse. Toqué en la puerta y Harry y yo entramos en el recinto.

-Ah, Severus, Harry. Es bueno verlos. ¿Un caramelo de limón?

-No, gracias, Albus. ¿Sobre qué necesitas hablar con nosotros?

-Nunca te andas con rodeos¿verdad, Severus? Bien, puedo tratar con eso. Los llamé para preguntarles si alguno de ustedes ha considerado un Enlace Mágico. Es el equivalente a un matrimonio muggle, Harry- explicó, al ver la confusión en el rostro del muchacho.

**POV del Autor**

Harry y Severus se miraron uno al otro antes de volver a mirar a Albus.

-No, señor. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- interrogó Harry a Dumbledore

-Bien, supongo que después de un tiempo les va a resultar difícil ocultar se relación e imaginé que eso daría una explicación a todos sin generar incidentes.

-Vale. Bien¿a ti qué te parece, Severus? Yo no tengo opinión al respecto.

-Creo que deberíamos estar legalmente enlazados. Pero sólo si tú estás seguro. Un Enlace Mágico es para siempre y no debe ser tomado a la ligera.

-Lo sé, y estoy seguro de querer estar enlazado a ti eternamente. Te amo. Quiero estar contigo.

-Bien, entonces fijemos que ustedes dos serán enlazados en frente de toda la escuela en dos semanas a partir de ahora.

Dumbledore terminó la conversación en ese punto. Había visto la impactada expresión del rostro de Severus y decidió que ellos necesitaban hablar.

-Gracias, señor- dijo Severus en casi un susurro y abandonó la habitación. Harry estaba algo confundido y salió apenas unos pasos detrás de Severus.

-¿Sev, adónde vas?- le preguntó.

-A mi aula, a preparar la siguiente clase. Sería prudente que tú pensaras en hacer lo mismo- contestó Severus.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? Severus… Sev… ¿PODRÍAS DETENERTE Y MIRARME?

-Vale- Severus se detuvo y dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Harry-. Te estoy mirando¿qué quieres?

-¿Por qué estás huyendo de mí?

-No estoy huyendo de ti, voy a mi salón de clases como ya te he explicado.

-Ve entonces- y con eso, Harry se dio media vuelta y se alejó de Severus a grandes pasos.

"¿_Qué demonios le pasa? No le hice nada, y ahora me está tratando como si yo hubiera participado en un atentado para matarlo. Nunca lo entenderé. Bueno, parece que tendremos toda una vida para conocernos uno al otro"_

Con eso, Harry se dirigió a su próxima clase, al parecer ese iba a ser un largo día.

**POV de Harry**

Al ver como todo había ido de bien a mal, imaginé que no podría pasar nada peor. Vaya que estaba equivocado. Mi siguiente clase era Pociones y sabía que las cosas no iban a ir bien en esa clase. Pero nunca se me ocurrió que podría llegar a desear haber elegido tener tutores en lugar de asistir a clases. En realidad, yo no estaba siendo instruido por Severus durante el periodo de clases pero era su asistente; y eso no era bueno en absoluto.

Entré temprano, así que me dirigí a mi escritorio y me senté. Tomé mi tarea de Historia de la Magia y empecé a hacerla. Severus entró y ni me notó. Simplemente fue al pizarrón y empezó a escribir los ingredientes de la poción que la clase iba a elaborar ese día. Mientras lo hacía, los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin se escurrieron dentro. No fue sino hasta que todos entraron y la clase había comenzado que Severus me notó. También se fijó en que yo no le estaba prestando atención a él, sino que estaba haciendo mi tarea de otra materia.

-¿Señor Potter, qué cree que está haciendo?

-Mi tarea, señor.

-¿De qué materia?

-Historia de la Magia, señor- le dije, con tanto sarcasmo como podía.

-¿Y esto es Historia de la Magia, señor Potter? Porque no me lo parece. De hecho, creo que esta es la clase de Pociones¿correcto?

-Sí, señor, está en lo correcto. Pero yo no tengo clase justo ahora y mi tutor de Pociones no me ha asignado ningún trabajo…señor.

Severus sólo me miró, y juraría que estaba tratando de matarme con la mirada.

-Entonces vaya y ayude a los estudiantes con la clase- gruñó, en voz peligrosamente baja.

-Sí, señor.

Así que me paré y comencé a circular alrededor del aula. Estaba furioso y nadie se atrevía a pedirme ayuda. Yo deseaba irme de la clase y no podía esperar a que terminara. Caminé al frente del aula, tomé mi mochila y abandoné la habitación. No estaba seguro de adónde ir, sólo quería alejarme de ÉL tanto como fuera posible.

Continuará……

**Un enorme agradecimiento a Carly McKinnon, Mis Andreina Snape, Tercy SS cloe, Ailuj y Mariet Malfoy Snape por sus lindos reviews y porque pese a lo lento que actualizamos, aún nos siguen apoyando. Las queremos, chicas**


	8. Halloween II

Titulo: ¿Destinado a ser?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Traductoras: Alima21

Disclaimer. No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes.

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber subido mal los capítulos, sorry, sorry, sorry (es que mi neurona va de mal en peor, poecita yo) Ahora si les dejo los dos capítulos que faltaban en medio**

**Besitos**

**Destinado a Ser**

Capítulo 8

Halloween II

POV de Severus 

_¿Qué he hecho?_, pensé, mientras veía salir a Harry de mi clase de Pociones.

**FLASH BACK**

_-Remus, debes dejarme. No permitiré que te lastimen._

-No me van a lastimar, Severus. Estoy absolutamente a salvo, no necesitas preocuparte por mí.

-Déjame ahora. Si el Señor Oscuro llega a descubrir que te amo, morirás. Tendré tu muerte en mi conciencia.

-Severus, te amo, y nunca te dejaré. Quiero estar contigo por siempre- dijo Remus, mientras me abrazaba.

-Y yo también te amo, pero no te pondré en peligro- le besé en los labios y me di la vuelta para dejarle.

-Soy un hombre crecido y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones. Ahora cállate y bésame- dijo Remus, parándose frente a mí.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

_"La última vez que hablé con él. La última vez que le vi vivo. Sus palabras me atormentan desde ese día. Si nunca me hubiera conocido, no habría estado en ese peligro. Es culpa mía que Remus muriera y no dejaré que Harry muera"_

Así que dejé que Harry se fuera. No fui en su busca ni tampoco fui a buscarlo después de clase. Sabía que aparecería cuando lo necesitara. Pero nunca apareció. Nunca volvió a nuestros aposentos. Cuando estuve listo para ir a la cama esa noche, no noté que todas sus pertenencias faltaban. Parecía que yo había tenido éxito en que se alejara. Y entonces, ¿por qué no estaba feliz?

**POV del Autor**

Harry había corrido hacia el lago. Dio dos vueltas completas antes de oír la campana de la cena. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en esa sola mañana. Pensar en ello sólo lo hacía sentir peor. No había dicho nada que pudiera haber molestado a Severus; él simplemente había explotado en su cara. Estaba en su tercera vuelta en círculo al lago cuando decidió que no iba a aguantar la manera en que Severus lo trataba. Primero actuaba como un humano con él, y luego se volvía contra él como si Harry acabara de destruir su posibilidad de salvación.

Fue directo a las mazmorras. Empaquetó toda su ropa, libros, y otros artículos diversos en su baúl y los trasladó todos a la torre de Gryffindor. Una vez que estuvo en su vieja cama, en el dormitorio de los chicos, puso un encantamiento silenciador alrededor del dosel de su cama. Entonces se puso a llorar. Severus había sido un bastardo con él durante la clase de Pociones y sin ninguna razón. Terminó por quedarse dormido y faltó a la cena. No despertó hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Ron lo había encontrado en su antigua cama.

**POV de Harry**

- Harry despierta, Harry… Harry despierta- me decía Ron, sacudiéndome suavemente para despertarme. Alcé la vista hacia él.- Hey compañero. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No es que me esté quejando, ¿pero no deberías estar con Snape?

-Sí, debería- eso fue todo lo que dije. Me levanté y rebusqué por mi baúl y saqué una túnica limpia y me la puse-. Vamos Ron, vayamos a desayunar- y los dos nos levantamos y bajamos al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entramos en el Gran Comedor me di cuenta de que, o era increíblemente temprano, o muy, muy tarde, porque casi no había estudiantes en el recinto.

-¿Qué hora es, Ron? ¿Y qué día es?

-Son las siete y treinta y es miércoles por la mañana. ¿Por qué?

-Sólo quería saber la fecha y la hora, es todo. Vamos a comer, me muero de hambre- así que nos sentamos en la mesa de Gryffindor y desayunamos. Ron me dijo que las clases de ese día habían sido canceladas y teníamos libertad de hacer lo que quisiéramos.

-Vale. ¿Qué te parece si subimos a la sala común y jugamos algunas partidas al ajedrez mágico?

-Suena bien para mí- dijo Ron. Nos levantamos y fuimos a la sala común.

Mientras jugábamos nuestra tercera partida de ajedrez, pregunté a Ron a qué hora era el baile de Halloween. Me dijo que comenzaba a las siete. Y el día continuó de esa manera. Jugamos al ajedrez y hablamos aquí y allí de Quidditch, clases y los profesores. Lo disfruté. Jugamos y jugamos y salimos al campo de Quidditch y volamos un rato. Cuando terminamos de volar eran las seis y decidimos que necesitábamos prepararnos para el baile. Ayer, cuando me había dicho que no tenía con quien ir, le había pedido a Ginny que me acompañara. Así que Ron y yo nos dirigimos a los dormitorios para prepararnos y vestirnos con nuestra ropa muggle.

-Harry, no me dijiste porqué estás aquí. Antes no parecías querer hablar de ello, pero me preguntaba si quizá eso había cambiado- dijo Ron con algo de preocupación e interés en su voz.

-Me peleé con Severus.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ayer, justo después de desayunar, Dumbledore nos llamó a su oficina y preguntó si queríamos un enlace de magos. Dije que sí, pero Severus me dijo que antes debía estar seguro, porque un enlace de magos es para siempre. Le dije que lo sabía y dijo…

Me quedé en silencio por un tiempo, entonces Ron preguntó:

-¿Qué le dijiste, Harry?

-…

-¿Harry?

-Le dije que lo amaba y quería estar con él.

-Ahí está tu problema, Harry. El imbécil grasiento no te ama y probablemente no se imaginaba que le dijeras eso.

-No, no es eso. Eso no puede ser.

-Bien, entonces si estás tan seguro que no es eso, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle cuál es su problema?- dijo Ron sarcásticamente.

-Déjalo así. Vamos a buscar a las chicas y vayamos al baile- dije, harto de sus cuestionamientos.

**POV de Severus**

Cuando desperté la mañana del miércoles, abrí los ojos y vi que eran las siete de la mañana. Me di cuenta que era el único que quedaba en la cama. Eché un vistazo alrededor y vi que Harry no estaba a la vista. Así que fui al cuarto de baño y no estaba allí adentro; ni estaba en la sala de estar. Así que me fugure que estaba con sus amigos y tomé una ducha.

Me sequé, me vestí y me dirigí al Gran Comedor para el desayuno. Me senté al lado de Albus y comencé a comer. Entabló un tema de conversación y no le escuché. Di las respuestas oportunas pero por lo demás estaba silencioso. Acabé mi desayuno y me excusé. Me dirigí hacia las puertas de Hogwarts y continué hacia Hogsmeade. Necesitaba enviar algunas cartas y tenía que hacer algunos recados antes de regresar a la escuela y prepararme para el baile de Halloween.

_"¿Por qué insiste Albus en que los profesores y los estudiantes tienen que entremezclarse? Sólo por una vez me gustaría sentarme en mis aposentos y tener un momento para mí. Sin papeles, sin estudiantes, y sin Albus."_

Había llegado a mis aposentos, había murmurado la contraseña y había pasado a mi dormitorio. Fui a mi armario y busqué ropa muggle; entonces noté que la ropa de Harry había desaparecido. Salí de mi armario y eché un vistazo alrededor y noté que su baúl también había desaparecido.

_"Se ha ido y para bien. Quizá eso lo mantenga a salvo. Solamente puedo vivir mientras él viva. No podría soportar su muerte prematura por mi culpa"_

Me puse un par de pantalones de cuero y una camisa de seda roja y salí rumbo al Gran Comedor. Tenía que estar allí antes que los estudiantes y ayudar a terminar de adornar si era necesario.

**POV del Autor**

Severus entró en el Gran Comedor cerca de las seis y cuarenta y cinco de la tarde y vio que todo ya estaba acabado. Las cuatro mesas habían desaparecido y había una mesa principal y muchas mesas más pequeñas alrededor, y una hilera de sillas ubicadas en una pared, mientras que el frente de la sala, cerca de la mesa principal, estaba despejado para bailar. Severus se sentó en la mesa principal y esperó que la tortura comenzara. Los estudiantes se precipitaron en una gran oleada, entrando en parejas o en grupos de cuatro. Cuando la primera pareja entró, Dumbledore comenzó con la música. Algunos de los estudiantes se sentaron y otros comenzaron a bailar.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, y Hermione entraron cerca de las siete y quince de la noche y la mayoría del grupo de los estudiantes ya estaban allí. Siguieron andando hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar con la música. Harry cumplió con su deber como cita de Ginny y bailó con ella, pero su mente estaba en otra parte. Pensaba en Severus.

Se sintió afortunado cuando Neville le preguntó si podía bailar con Ginny. Le dijo que por supuesto y los dejó bailar. Todos sabían que Neville perdía la cabeza por Ginny pero era demasiado tímido para invitarla al baile. Harry se sentó en una de las mesas y apenas miró a los estudiantes bailar.

**POV de Harry**

Mientras me sentaba en la mesa estaba más o menos tranquilo. Realmente no quería estar allí, mucho menos con alguien que no fuera Severus. Miré alrededor, observando como la gente bailaba, y después busqué en la mesa principal y vi a Severus. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento y entonces apartó la mirada de mí.

Creo que Dumbledore nos había visto mirarnos porque tenía ese brillo en sus ojos y luego anunció:

-Ahora es tiempo para un baile profesor-estudiante. Cada uno que agarre a su profesor favorito.

Vi eso como mi oportunidad. Me acerqué hasta la mesa principal y cogí la mano de Severus y le saqué a la pista de baile. La canción que tocaban era una canción popular muggle llamada Sucumbiendo.

**POV del Autor**

_¿Caminaré  
al filo de nuevo?  
Temblando, solo, y bebiendo otra vez  
Desperté esta noche y nadie está aquí conmigo  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti  
Sácame de abajo,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti  
Estoy muriendo esta noche,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti  
Mira como me desmorono,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti  
Estoy llorando esta noche,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti_

Sólo había unas cuantas personas que bailaban con un profesor, el resto aún estaban bailando con sus respectivas citas. Harry tiró de la mano de Severus tan fuerte como le fue posible y acercó a Snape hacia él. Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Severus y bajó su cabeza para que descansara sobre la suya. Severus intentó resistirse pero, con Harry en ajustados pantalones negros y una camisa negra mostrando cada músculo, era difícil. Así que se dejó llevar.

_Recuperé mi vida,  
Perdiendo a todos mis amigos,  
Mi familia ha intentado curar todas mis adicciones,  
Lo trágico es que parezco estar solo otra vez_

Harry cantaba a coro y había deshecho la cinta de cuero que ataba por detrás el pelo de Severus. Su pelo cayó en cascada y marcó su cara. Harry alzó la vista hasta sus ojos y cantó:

_Estoy sucumbiendo a ti  
Sácame de abajo,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti  
Estoy muriendo esta noche,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti  
Mira como me desmorono,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti  
Estoy llorando esta noche,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti._

-¿Estás sucumbiendo?- preguntó Severus con ligera diversión en su voz.

-No, ya me di por vencido, tú simplemente estás demasiado ciego para verlo- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en la cara. Luego chocó sus labios contra los de Severus. Deslizó su lengua por el labio inferior de Severus, pidiendo entrada. Cuando el hombre no accedió, Harry se enfadó. Deslizó su mano por la espalda de Severus y aferró su trasero. El profesor jadeó y Harry se aprovechó de ello. Deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de Snape, saboreando su paladar y su lengua.

_Tengo ganas de morir esta noche,  
Beber hasta estar solo,  
Mi vida se hace más dura cada día,  
La tensión me puede,  
Estoy sucumbiendo  
¡Sucumbiendo!  
Sucumbiendo, ¡AHORA!_

Y, efectivamente, Severus estaba sucumbiendo. Harry estaba moviendo su lengua y entonces, tan precipitadamente como había comenzado, se detuvo. Alzó la vista hacia el Profesor de Pociones y le sonrió antes de intentar alejarse. Pero Severus puso una mano en la cadera derecha de Harry, la otra en la parte más baja de su espalda, y le CLAVÓ su erección. ¡El dolor fue exquisito! En un principio, Harry se retiró, para luego cambiar de opinión y girar hacia Severus totalmente entregado.

_Sácame de abajo,  
(Estoy matando todo el dolor)  
Estoy muriendo esta noche  
(Estoy enfermo de toda esa confianza)  
Mira como me desmorono,  
(Estoy matando todo el dolor)  
Estoy llorando esta noche,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti._

El grupo de estudiantes se escandalizó por esa fraternización entre su Profesor de Pociones y el héroe del mundo mágico. Habían parado y miraban esta exhibición por algunos momentos, en que se preguntaban cuándo iba a detenerles el director. Pero para su sorpresa, aquel continuaba hablando con la Profesora McGonagall. Severus y Harry continuaron bailando y ni siquiera notaron las risitas ahogadas de los estudiantes.

_Sácame de abajo,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti.  
Estoy muriendo esta noche,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti.  
Mira como me desmorono,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti.  
Estoy llorando esta noche,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti.  
Sácame de abajo,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti.  
Estoy muriendo esta noche,  
Estoy sucumbiendo a ti._

Para el final de la canción, Harry y Severus estaban en su propio mundo. Se habían olvidado de Hogwarts, se habían olvidado de los estudiantes, se habían olvidado de todo. Pero pronto aterrizaron en la tierra.

-Amor…- comenzó Harry, pero se arrepintió tan pronto como lo dijo.

Severus se liberó del agarre de Harry y se fue del Gran Comedor. El joven se quedó pasmado, mirando desaparecer la espalda de su amante entre el grupo de estudiantes. Hermione corrió hasta Harry y le preguntó qué había sucedido. Harry le contó y entonces ella dijo:

-Eres un estúpido. Ve tras él- exclamó con evidente irritación en su voz.

-¿Por qué? Acaba de dejarme- dijo Harry.

-Porque lo amas y, lo quiera admitir o no, él también te ama.

Harry la miró y después corrió hacia la puerta.

Continuará……


	9. Sorpresa, sorpresa

Titulo: ¿Destinado a ser?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Traductoras: Alima21

Disclaimer. No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes.

**Destinado a ser  
Capítulo 9  
Sorpresa, Sorpresa**

POV de Severus

_"Mocoso estúpido e insolente. No puedo creer que le permitiera guiarme a la pista de baile. No puedo creer que le dejara besarme. Todo está fracasando y no quiero detenerlo" _, pensaba mientras salía del Gran Comedor. Trataba desesperadamente de llegar a las mazmorras sin correr. No quería dar oportunidad de que algún estudiante me viera corriendo hacia mis aposentos como un niño dolido. Así que caminé, pero tan vivamente como podía. Cuando alcancé el retrato, murmuré la contraseña y entré.

Fui directo a mi sillón frente al fuego y me serví un vaso de whisky de fuego antes de sentarme. Parecía que acababa de sentarme cuando escuché que mi puerta se abría. Nadia conocía mi contraseña así que supuse que era Albus, aunque él habitualmente sólo aparecía su cabeza en el fuego. Así que me levanté para saludarlo, pero con sorpresa me encontré con Potter parado frente a mi puerta.

-Fuera- espeté tan fuerte como podía.

-No. No hasta que me digas cuál es el problema- replicó Harry con determinación.

-No pasa nada, excepto que te quiero fuera de mis habitaciones.

-Éstas son _nuestras _habitaciones. Y me pienso quedar aquí hasta que me digas por qué me estás alejando de ti.

-Son MIS aposentos dado que tú te mudaste. ¡AHORA, FUERA!

-¡NO! Te dije que te amaba y tú me apartaste, ¿por qué?

-Porque nunca te amé. ¡Porta Aperta!

La puerta se abrió y empujé a Harry a través de ella.

¡Quédate fuera de mis aposentos!- y con eso, le lancé la puerta en las narices. Me deslicé hasta el piso y me quedé simplemente ahí sentado, con la espalda contra la puerta.

**POV de Harry**

_"Demonios, demonios, demonios. Nunca debería haber venido. Sabía que no habría modo de lograr que se abriera. ¿Por qué escucharía a Hermione?" _

Caminé lentamente de regreso a la Torre Gryffindor y me tiré en la cama. No estaba despierto ni dormido, me dominaba el estupor. Nunca escuché a Ron entrar al dormitorio y tratar de hablarme.

La mañana siguiente desperté al mediodía. Nadie se había preocupado por despertarme pues las clases habían sido canceladas por el baile del día anterior. Miré alrededor y noté que ya no quedaba nadie en el dormitorio. Me levanté y caminé hacia la ducha para tomar un baño caliente; me desnudé y me metí bajo el agua, y me pasé un buen rato remojándome en su calidez, pensando en Severus y en lo que me había dicho.

_Porque nunca te amé. _

¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso?

El agua empezó a enfriarse y todavía no había lavado mi cabello ni mi cuerpo. Así que dejé mis reflexiones y comencé a enjabonarme. Una vez concluido, salí de la ducha y me sequé. Regresé al dormitorio y me puse ropa limpia, antes de dirigirme al Gran Comedor a almorzar. Al ver que Severus estaba sentado en la mesa principal evitando verme a cualquier costo, decidí no almorzar ahí. Me encaminé al campo de Quidditch para acabar mi almuerzo.

Llegue al campo y me encontré con que el juego había terminado. Allí se encontraban Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, y Neville. Estaban sobrevolando, pasándose la Quaffle y golpeando las Bludgers. Reían y se divertían. Así que me fui a las gradas y los observé jugar. Finalmente, Neville notó que yo estaba sentado allí e hizo una seña a los demás para que se acercaran a mí y empezamos a hablar. Me preguntaron si quería jugar y yo acepté. Convoque mi escoba y comenzamos el juego. Fue divertido y me ayudó a olvidarme de mis problemas con Severus. Terminamos el juego pronto ya que Madam Hooch llegó y nos gritó que le habíamos hurtado el equipo de Quidditch y estábamos volando sin supervisión. Fuimos afortunados porque ella se distrajo con un par de niños que corrían hacia el Bosque Prohibido, así que no tuvo oportunidad de darnos detención. Dejamos el campo y nos fuimos a cenar.

Me senté con mis amigos y simplemente hablamos. Nos habíamos divertido y yo me había olvidado de todo. Pero todo lo bueno termina en algún momento. El día siguiente no fue un infierno, pero tampoco un paseo al parque. La mayoría de los estudiantes susurraron cuando entré en el salón de clases y fue difícil ignorarlos. Pero esa no fue la peor parte del día. Tenía clases de Pociones y suponía que no iba a ir bien.

Desde el momento que Severus entró por la puerta y me vio pude sentir como crecía la tensión. Me miró con furia durante todo el tiempo, y de haber podido, para la mitad de la clase ya hubiera quitado todos los puntos de Gryffindor.

Me gritó por todo lo que pudo. Que si pasaba demasiado tiempo con un estudiante, que si demasiado poco, que si caminaba muy lento, que no reaccionaba lo suficientemente rápido para ayudar a la gente. Yo ignoré todo y mantuve la boca cerrada porque sabía que si le decía algo me arrepentiría. Las cosas siguieron así durante tres semanas; finalmente se calmaron, aunque nunca perdíamos oportunidad de zaherirnos uno al otro.

**UN MES MAS TARDE**

POV de Harry

Desperté el 18 de Diciembre, Martes, sintiendo ganas de vomitar… y lo hice. Afortunadamente, había tenido el buen sentido de inclinarme fuera de la cama y lanzarlo sobre el piso. Me limpié la boca y murmuré un hechizo limpiador. Me levanté y miré el reloj: las seis y media de la mañana. Pensé que podría tomar una ducha caliente y bajar temprano a desayunar. Pero el pensar en comida hizo que sintiera náuseas de nuevo, así que decidí ignorar el desayuno. Estuve en la ducha unos veinte minutos y luego decidí acomodarme para el día ya que no iba a poder dormir nuevamente. Dado que no podía estar cerca de Severus sin tenerlo y sin que deseáramos estrangularnos uno al otro, había ido a hablar con Dumbledore y le había comunicado que la Ceremonia quedaba cancelada y que no quería seguir bajo tutoría. Él trató de preguntar mis razones pero lo mandé a volar. Intentó volver a hablarme sobre el asunto pero le repetí lo que quería y me lo concedió.

Así que ahora me dirigía al Gran Comedor a encontrarme con Hermione y Ron. Las cosas habían mejorado para mí y Dumbledore me consiguió un tutor de Pociones así que no tenía que volver a estar en clases con Snape. Mientras caminaba, choqué contra él.

-Vea por donde va, Potter- me gruñó.

-Si…- no terminé la oración porque las náuseas regresaron y vomité, afortunadamente lejos de Snape.

-Potter, le sugiero que ya que hizo un desastre en el pasillo, lo limpie- con eso empezó a alejarse, su túnica girando tras él. Volví a murmurar un hechizo de limpieza y me dirigí, con cierta lentitud, hacia el comedor.

El día avanzó y en el almuerzo comí un poco de pan y unos sorbos de jugo de calabaza antes de sentir nuevamente ganas de vomitar. Y en la cena no pude probar bocado. Las cosas siguieron así el resto de la semana y Hermione estaba comenzando a pincharme para que fuera a Madame Pomfrey, diciendo que quizás tenía gripe o algo así, pero yo no le hacía caso. No fue sino hasta el Lunes, cuando íbamos camino al Gran Comedor, cuando me desmayé.

Los pasillos estaban bastante vacíos ya que estábamos en las vacaciones navideñas, pero tuve suerte que Hermione encontrara a alguien que fuera a llamar a Madam Pomfrey. Hermione y yo estábamos hablando de algo, probablemente de los EXTASIs, cuando comencé a sentir debilidad y que mis piernas se volvían gelatina. Lo próximo que supe fue que estaba en el piso de uno de los pasillos y Pomfrey estaba diciendo algo acerca de que los estudiantes debían acudir a ella cuando se sintieran enfermos.

-Madam Pomfrey, estoy bien, de veras- dije, tratando de que me dejara solo. Necesitaba que ella simplemente se fuera.

-No, no lo estás, querido. Estás débil y, por lo que escuché, tampoco has comido apropiadamente. Ahora voy a llevarte a la enfermería- miró a su alrededor y vio a Severus-. ¿Severus, podrías venir, por favor? Necesito que lleves al señor Potter a la enfermería.

-¿Por qué simplemente no haces que flote frente a ti?

-Porque eso lo debilitaría aún más, así que, por favor, levántalo.

-Madam Pomfrey, de verdad, puedo caminar- dije, intentando convencerla.

-No, y no quiero oír nada más de eso, Harry- replicó ella. Luego, Severus me alzó y caminó detrás de Poppy rumbo a la enfermería, seguido de cerca por Hermione.

**POV del autor**

-Severus, puedes dejarlo en esa cama- indicó Poppy, señalando la cama más cercana a su oficina-. Ahora, si tú y la señorita Granger fueran tan amables de esperar mientras examinó a Harry.

Entonces Poppy conjuró una cortina alrededor de la cama. Lanzó a Harry toda clase de hechizos y por fin le habló:

-Necesitas comer y cuidarte más, estás muy desnutrido y deshidratado- le informó, con tono preocupado.

-¿Madam Pomfrey, puedo hacerle una pregunta sin que se lo diga a nadie?- indagó Harry.

-Por supuesto, querido. ¿De qué se trata?

-Ummm… bien… ¿es cierto que los magos pueden quedar embarazados?- preguntó apresuradamente.

-Aunque casi no tiene sentido, sí, sí pueden. ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque creo que estoy embarazado. Empecé a investigar cuando mi magia comenzó a disminuir y empecé a sentirme realmente mal. Y es la única explicación lógica.

-Vale, voy a revisarte y veremos si tus sospechas se confirman. Dame unos minutos, ya regreso con una poción.

-Oh, y Madam, por favor, no se lo diga a nadie.

-Por supuesto, querido.

Y con eso, Pomfrey salió de la cortina y empezó a dar vueltas buscando ciertos ingredientes y pociones que necesitaba combinar. Sabía que Severus la observaba. Imaginó que porque querría saber cuándo podría marcharse, pero ella no podía dejarlo partir aún. Pero en realidad, Severus lo que quería era saber qué tenía Harry. Él nunca antes se había desmayado, al menos no sin razón. Era un chico fuerte y no había razón alguna para que se hubiera desvanecido en medio del pasillo. Pero Pomfrey lo ignoró y continuó mezclando esto y aquello. Luego caminó tras la cortina de nuevo, y si Severus hubiera prestado suficiente atención, habría visto un débil resplandor azul alrededor de la cortina.

-Bien, felicitaciones, Harry. Vas a ser padre de un varón.

-¿Un varón? ¿Un pequeño niño? Wow. Lo sospechaba pero nunca lo soñé. Wow

-Sí. Ahora, ¿puedo preguntar quién es el otro padre?

-No, no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

-¿Ni siquiera al padre?

-A él menos que a nadie- dijo Harry, con voz molesta.

-Está bien, Harry, es tu decisión, pero sugiero que lo pienses. Necesitarás todo el apoyo que puedas conseguir. Ahora, tienes que seguir algunas pautas. Comer un poco en cada comida, aunque sea un tentempié si no eres capaz de comer algo más fuerte; no hacer esfuerzos fuertes y no, absolutamente nada de Quidditch. Parece que siempre encuentras el modo de caerte de la escoba. Y quiero que se lo digas al Director.

-Vale.

-Cediste con mucha facilidad y no me fío, mira que te conozco, Harry. ¿Qué pasa?

-Usted y yo sabemos que Dumbledore va a ser más sobre-protector de este bebé de lo que nadie pueda imaginar y que me confinaría a una cama si pensara que podría hacer cualquier cosa que pusiera en peligro la vida de mi bebé. Además, él sabe quién es el padre y no quiero que descubra el secreto.

Pomfrey masculló algo que sonó como 'hmph' y despidió a Harry

**POV de Severus**

Yo hacía un esfuerzo tras otro para escuchar lo que Harry estaba diciendo a Pomfrey pero no lo lograba. Además, no quería que la señorita Granger sospechara que yo estaba preocupado por el chico. Sabía que él le había contado a sus amigos sobre nuestra pelea y no quería imaginar a alguno de ellos diciéndole que yo estaba preocupado. Así que sólo esperé a que Pomfrey me despidiera de la enfermería. La siguiente persona que vi fue Harry. Lucía un poco mejor que media hora antes.

-Potter.

-Profesor.

-¿Supongo que se siente mejor?

-Sí, señor, sólo es un virus. Madam Pomfrey me dio una poción y me siento mucho mejor.

-Oh, Harry, querido, olvidé darte esta poción. Es para las náuseas- nos interrumpió Pomfrey-. Severus, no sabía que todavía estabas aquí. Bueno, el señor Potter está bien y ya no se necesitan tus servicios.

-Muy bien, Poppy. Nos vemos en la cena- dije, y entonces partí.

Me dirigí hacia la oficina del Director, que era hacia donde me dirigía antes que Potter se desmayara. Empezaba a decir la contraseña cuando vi que la gárgola saltaba a un lado. El Director salió del hueco de la escalera y me miró.

-Severus, mi querido muchacho, me alegra verte. Justo iba a buscarte.

-Me retrasé porque Potter se desmayó en el pasillo. Poppy me pidió que lo llevara a la enfermería y permanecí allí hasta que me dijo que él estaba bien.

-¿Entonces todo está bien de nuevo entre Harry y tú?

-No, Director, no lo está y tú lo sabes mejor que Potter y yo.

-Quizás, pero mejor dejemos eso para otro momento. Te llamé a mi oficina porque quería pedirte si podías considerar mudarte de nuevo con Harry?

-No, no lo haré.

-¿Pero por qué? Sé que todavía ambos tienen sentimientos uno por el otro, y va más allá de mi comprensión el por qué se separaron.

-De veras, Albus, ¿no sabes todo lo que pasa en esta escuela? Y yo que pensaba que eras el gran diseñador de todo- le dije con tanto sarcasmo como me fue posible. Aunque estaba un tanto sorprendido de que ni siquiera tuviera idea de por qué nos habíamos separado.

-Tu sarcasmo cae en oídos sordos, Severus. Ahora, si me disculpas, creo que el señor Potter está necesitándome- luego de eso se alejó y yo me dirigí a mi habitación.

**POV de Harry**

Esperé a que Snape partiera, antes de mirar a Pomfrey y decir:

-¿Por cuánto tiempo tengo que tomar esto?

-Te estoy dando suficiente para un mes y medio, aunque no deberías necesitarlo tanto tiempo.

Le di las gracias y abandoné la enfermería acompañado de Hermione. Mi amiga trató de interrogarme sobre qué me pasaba pero eludí el asunto y ella se dio por vencida. Íbamos caminando en silencio cuando el Director se acercó.

-Ah, Harry, al fin te encuentro. Necesito hablar contigo si no te importa.

-No, señor, en absoluto. Hermione, después nos vemos, ¿vale?- contesté al Director y después miré a Hermione.

-Vale, Harry- dijo ella y se encaminó hacia la biblioteca.

-¿De qué necesitaba hablarme, señor?

-Bien, Poppy sacó su cabeza a través de mi chimenea y dijo que había algo que necesitabas contarme.

-Le pedí que no dijera nada a nadie- murmuré para mi mismo.

-¿Quieres repetir eso? Creo que no te escuché.

-Estoyembarazadoseñor.

-Harry, decir todo junto no hará más fácil escucharte.

-Estoy embarazado, señor.

-Eso no es bueno, Harry. Sabes que Severus y tú son Almas Gemelas. Esto es perjudicial para el enlace.

-No tan perjudicial como usted piensa, señor- contesté.

-¿Cómo así?

-El niño es de Snape.

-Eso no está bien, Harry. No puedes hacer pasar el niño de otro como de Severus sólo para volver con él.

-Es suyo. Completamos el enlace la mañana que usted nos llamó a su oficina para hablarnos sobre la ceremonia de enlace. Cuente los días, hace exactamente siete semanas. Lo suficiente como para notar que estoy embarazado.

-Entonces debes decirle a Severus.

-¡NO! Él nunca lo sabrá mientras yo viva.

-Debes decirle, también es su niño.

-No lo es. Él no me quiere y tampoco querrá a mi bebé.

-No es justo ni para él ni para el niño, Harry.

-Si desea que continúe mi educación y conserve a este niño tan seguro como pueda, no dirá ni una palabra de esto a nadie.

-Estás peligrosamente cerca de irrespetarme, Harry, y no pienso tolerarlo.

-Lo lamento, señor, pero no quiero que nadie lo sepa, especialmente Snape.

-Aceptaré tu deseo y no le diré nada, pero considero que tú deberías hacerlo. Ahora debo irme. Que pases buen día, Harry.

Lo observé partir y luego me dirigí a la biblioteca a buscar a Hermione.

Continuara…


	10. Algunas cosas

Titulo¿Destinado a ser?

Autor: Requiem of a Dream

Traductoras: Alima21

Disclaimer. No me pertenece ninguno de estos personajes.

**Capítulo 10  
Algunas cosas es mejor mantenerlas en secreto **

POV del autor

Harry salió hacia la biblioteca para buscar a Hermione y ver si ella podía ayudarlo a encontrar un hechizo de ocultamiento. Pero primero debía encontrar una forma de contárselo, y también necesitaba decírselo a Ron. No iba a ser un día fácil.

-¿Hermione¿Estás ahí?

-Estoy aquí, Harry, en la sección de Historia.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

-Nada, sólo te estaba esperando.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar un libro de hechizos de ocultamiento?

-Por supuesto. Están después de los libros de Enfermedades Mágicas. Voy contigo.

-Gracias.

-De nada. ¿Qué clase de hechizo estás buscando?

-Uno para ocultar el embarazo.

-Para qué quieres… ¿estás embarazado?

-No, sólo pensé que buscar ese hechizó resultaría divertido.

-Déjate de ironías, Harry. Sabes que las almas gemelas tienen que ser fieles, de lo contrario podrían presentarse consecuencias atroces.

-Tú y Dumbledore siempre asumen cosas. El niño es de Snape. No he tenido relaciones con nadie más.

-¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore asumió lo mismo? Hmmm, supongo que Ron también lo hará, claro, si es que se lo vas a contar.

-Sí, voy a decírselo, sólo que no sé cómo.

-Te ayudaré con eso. ¿Pero cómo se lo vas a decir a Snape?

-No lo haré.

-Sí, lo harás. Él debe saberlo.

-No se lo voy a decir. Si de mi depende, nunca sabrá sobre este bebé.

-Eso no es justo, Harry. No sé lo que te dijo para que estés tan disgustado con él, pero estoy segura que no es algo tan grave como para que lo consideres indigno de saber sobre su hijo. A menos que tengas una razón legítima que no me hayas contado, él deberá saber.

-Hermione, no. No le cuentes, por favor. No quiero que lo sepa.

-Guardaré el secreto hasta un mes antes de que nazca el bebé. Pero después, si tú no se lo dices lo haré yo.

-A veces te odio y desearía no haberte conocido nunca, Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero aún así me quieres.

Y entonces Hermione abrazó a Harry. Él le devolvió el abrazo y luego empezaron a buscar el hechizo de ocultamiento. Lo encontraron en un libro al final del estante. Casi lo ignoraron porque no tenía el título, sólo el hechizo. Lo copiaron y luego fueron a reunirse con Ron. Hermione insistió en que era mejor que Harry se lo contara cuanto antes. Ninguno sabía dónde estaba así que lo estuvieron buscando durante algún tiempo. Finalmente lo encontraron en la sala común.

-Ey, compañero. ¿A dónde van tú y Hermione?

-Justo estábamos buscándote- dijo Hermione.

-¿Y por qué?

-Estoy embarazado- contestó Harry tranquilamente.

-¿El cretino grasiento te preñó en sólo dos semanas? Más información de la que quisiera saber, compañero- dijo Ron, con un tono de humor en la última parte.

-De veras, Ron, podrías mostrar algo más de sensibilidad- comentó Hermione.

-No, está bien, Hermione. Es refrescante saber que alguien va a ser el mismo de siempre conmigo. Gracias, compañero- dijo Harry, riendo ligeramente.

-De nada. Entonces¿qué dijo él cuando le contaste?

-Nada. No se lo dije, y antes que digas más, no se lo voy a decir.

-Ey, ése es tu asunto. Yo no te pienso decir qué hacer. Además, no creo que él vaya a estar encantado con el asunto, en todo caso. Probablemente te matará por no haber evitado quedarte embarazado.

-Sí, cierto. Algunas cosas es mejor que permanezcan en secreto- convino Harry.

ºººººº

POV de Severus

Cuando llegué a mis aposentos, me senté en mi sillón y noté cuan exhausto estaba. Permanecí despierto el tiempo justo para recordar que tenía un montón de papeles que corregir. Luego caí dormido.

Desperté con el sonido de alguien golpeando tan fuerte como le era posible a mi estúpida puerta. Deambulé hacia la puerta y bostecé preguntándome quién demonios estaría tocando. Luego escuché una muy disgustada medibruja que murmuraba algo sobre la poca educación de la gente. Abrí y dejé entrar a Poppy.

-¿Poppy, a qué se debe tu visita?

-Bien, ya que no fuiste a desayunar, almorzar ni cenar, y como estoy segura que no has comido nada en todo el día, decidí traerte la cena.

-Gracias por tu preocupación, Poppy, pero ya comí. Así que te veré mañana.

-¿Cuándo comiste?

-Un poco después del almuerzo.

-No es cierto, y pienso quedarme aquí hasta que haya desaparecido todo lo de ese plato.

-Vale.

Así que regresé a mi sillón y comí lo que Poppy me había traído. Todavía estaba caliente y yo estaba hambriento, pero no pensaba apoyar su método de mamá gallina. Así que me senté allí unos minutos, sólo picoteando los alimentos, con la esperanza de que ella se fuera, pero no lo hizo hasta que terminé. Hablamos unos minutos y la conversación derivó hacia Harry.

-Quería agradecerte por ayudar a llevar a Harry a la enfermería. No se ha estado sintiendo muy bien.

-Sí, yo puedo decirte que vomitó en el pasillo al comienzo de la semana. ¿Cuál es su problema¿Gripe o algo?

-En realidad no, él… ha tenido algo de náuseas, eso es todo. Nada que yo pueda revelar.

-Ibas a decir algo más. ¿Qué?

-Nada que pueda decir, no me corresponde. Te veré en el desayuno.

Y se fue más rápido de lo que yo pude haber deseado jamás. Regresé a mi habitación y caí dormido en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

La mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, sentí como si no hubiera descansado. Había estado dando tantas vueltas en la cama que las sábanas estaban enrolladas en mis piernas. Me liberé de las sábanas y me tambaleé en dirección a la ducha. Estaba parado bajo el chorro de agua caliente cuando recordé lo que Poppy había dicho sobre las náuseas de Harry. Terminé mi ducha y corrí a mi biblioteca. Recordé los ingredientes que Poppy había recolectado y los busqué. Encontré sólo dos pociones en los que esos ingredientes podían ser combinados sin matar a quién lo ingiriera. Una prueba de embarazo para mujeres y una prueba para hombres.

¡OH, DIOS, HARRY ESTÁ EMBARAZADO!

Continuará….

**De nuevo, mil perdones a esta loca. Es que mi única neurona como que no da para escribir y traducir a un tiempo y hacer las cosas bien**

**Un besote a todas**


End file.
